Aposta
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Eles vivem num colégio normal, mas um dia, eles decidem apostar uma coisa totalmente idiota e sem-noção! O que será que vai dar? FICHAS FECHADAS CAPÍTULO FINAL ON!
1. Modelo de ficha

Oiii!!Pessoall! To sem criatividade pra fazer personagens, por isso vou esperar q vcs façam fichas com o modelo a seguir pra eu escolher e colocar na história!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MODELO DE FICHA

Sobrenome/Nome:

Idade:

Aparência:

Roupas que usa:

Personalidade:

Tem medo de quê?:

Par:

O0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Agora os pares que vocês podem escolher!

Itachi 3° A(reservado)

Hidan 3°B

Pein 3° B (vai ser com a Konan)

Tobi 3° A

Sasori 3°A

Deidara 3° B

Sasuke 2° A

Gaara 2° B

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se quiserem outro par além dos mostrados, mandem o par na reviewn q eu coloco lá na história!

E explicando por que Não tem nem o Kakuzu, nem o Zetsu na lista...

Na história esses dois irão fazer uma aposta com os demais, ai eles NÃO participam da aposta, que é onde vão se desenrolar os casais.

Obrigada pela atenção!


	2. Fichas escolhidas

Oiii!! Eu vim pra colocar as fichas escolhidas!! Eu to fazendo o fic rápido q jah eh semana de prova pra mim, ai eu vo adianta um poukinho pq num vo pode postar na prox semana!!

Ta ai, as fichas escolhidas!!

Mitsukino Reiko x Deidara

Uchiha Sora x Naruto

Akemy Beatriz x Neji

Toshiro Mika x Tobi

Yawaga Harumi x Hidan

Yoshizumi Hatsu x Gaara

Tsujikaze Kamiya x Shikamaru

Rio Rin x Sasori

Hitsu Hanna x Sasuke

Kyuhei Cibelle x Kiba

Agradeço á todos pelas reviewns, e para esclarecer algumas coisas, foi muito importante dizer do q tem medo na ficha -risadinha malvada-

Eu escolhi cada personagem para o par de acordo com a personalidade, não pela aparência, as personagens estão muito fofinhas e bonitinhas adorei as fichas!

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura

Kissus tchau até o chapter!


	3. Capítulo 1: Ratos?

Oii como eu disse, eu vo adiantar o capítulo 1!! Obrigada pelas fichas (vcs perderam seu tempo fazendo elas XDDD)

Espero que gostem!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Capítulo 1: Ratos?

Akatsuki school, era uma escola normal, com primeiro andar, laboratório e terraço, TINHA pessoas normais, ou quase isso! Como todas as outras escolas, tinha fan clubes, era uma grande escola, tinha um ginásio, um auditório, TINHA normas...

As classes que mais traziam problemas à escola eram os 2°s e 3°s anos, pois era lá que haviam delinqüentes juvenis de vários tipos... E esse foi o problema...

Num dia qualquer...

Orochimaru: Oi meus lindos e amáveis jovens do terceiro ano B, hoje teremos um teste surpresinha de matemática! Boa sorte queridos!

Turma: AHHHHH!!

Orochimaru se aproxima de Hidan...

Orochimaru: Eu te dou aula extra se quiser viu garotinho lindo? -falou baixinho só pra Hidan ouvir-

Hidan: Argh! "_Ele pensa que eu sou o que, esse orochijackson, aslém de ser homem, acha que eu iria querer algo com alguém que tem mais que o dobro da minha idade?!" _

Orochimaru sai pela sala entregando os testes...

Hidan: Professor orochijackson, quer dizer Orochimaru, posso botar sei lá nas questões?

Orochimaru: Não, se quiser eu te ajudo! -olhar sexy para Hidan-

Deidara: Professor bicha!

Orochimaru: Sim meu querido aluno sincero?

Deidara: Posso ir no banheiro?

Orochimaru: Só se for comigo, quer dizer NÃO!!

Após os testes...

Orochimaru: Bem as notas foram horríveis gente! Teve pessoa que colocou que 350 elevado ao cubo é igual a explosão, e outros tiveram a audácia de colocar em todas as questões que não sabiam

Hidan: Fui eu Professo!

Turma: aushaushauhsuahusahsuhaushuahushauh

Orochimaru: Argh! Fora da sala AGORA! Vá para a diretoria! JÁ!

Hidan: Certo!

Hidan sai da sala calmamente, afinal aquilo era normal para ele... Todos da turma riam, menos uma certa garota, pele clara, olhos grandes e castanhos. Os cabelos eram negros, lisos e longos, na altura da cintura, com a franja e as pontas retas.

Garota: Ele foi expulso... De novo! Ah! -suspiro e uma expressão preocupada-

Enquanto isso na diretoria...

Tsunade: Você DE NOVO Hidan?! O que foi dessa vez?

Hidan: Eu respondi todas as perguntas do teste de matemática com "não sei" ai o orochibiba me expulsou da sala!

Tsunade: Não chame o orochibiba de orochibiba, ops! Faça o que eu mando, não o que eu faço!

Hidan: Ta ta! Qual é o castigo?

Tsunade: Bem, mesmo que não adiante de nada, meu papel como diretora é te educar, então vai ficar no colégio até as 5h da tarde!!

Hidan: Eu vo ficar aqui até o final das aulas? Não posso voltar para casa?

Tsunade: NÃO!

Hidan sai da diretoria e fica perambulando pelos corredores.

Na sala de aula...

Orochimaru: As maiores notas foram de: Yagawa Harumi, Pein e Josivaldo (sem criatividade)

Josivaldo: Eba!!

A garota que foi descrita agora pouco dá um pequeno sorriso.

Pein: Harumi, você tirou uma nota boa diferente daquele débil do Hidan que tirou zero!

Harumi: Eu sei, mas...

Pein: Ta, eu sei! Não precisa repetir que ele é uma boa pessoa!

No 3° A...

Kurenai: Bem, eu pedi um trabalho semana passada, quero que me entreguem!

Itachi: Puf! Aula de história...

Tobi: Professora! Tobi fez o trabalho! -n.x-

Kurenai: Muito bem Tobi... -n.n-

Após todos entregarem, enquanto Kurenai olhava os trabalhos...

Sasori: Ei Itachi, preciso falar com você!

Itachi: Que foi?

Sasori: Tem umas meninas do SEU fã clube que estão te chamando1

Itachi: Ah! Ignore!

Tobi: Que cruel Itachi-senpai!

Itachi: É sempre assim, isso me irrita! As únicas garotas com quem eu falo são a Harumi a Konan, Hanna e a Kishiro... Por que elas são as únicas que não fazem parte do meu fã clube e não gritam meu nome que nem loucas!

Sasori: Sério? Elas não fazem parte do seu fã clube?

Sora: Maninho, elas estão ficando depressivas, melhor dar oi para elas!

Itachi dá um aceno com a mão e as garotas desmaiam.

Sasori: O.O

No 2° ano A

Gai: Yoshh!! Meus queridos alunos, vivam a primavera da juventude! Expressem a arte através de seus sentimentos, e da questão do livro!

Lee: Osu!!

Naruto: Que droga de aula!

Sasuke: Cala a boca e faz logo, se não o Gai dá sermão de novo na turma!

Kiba: que chato!

Shikamaru: Eu queria estar olhando as nuvens agora...

Triiiiimmmmmm!! O sinal toca e todos os alunos apreciam o maravilhoso som que os daria passagm para fora da sala, oh, doce som! XDDDD

Voz: Sasuukeeee !!

Sasuke se vira e vê uma bela garota com olhos de um profundo azul escuro, e cabelos loiro claro, compridos que chegam até sua cintura, Uma símpatica franjinha cobre parcialmente seus olhos.

Sasuke: Oi pra você também!

Garotas do fã clube de Sasuke...

Garota1: Olhem é a Hitsu Hanna, ela é feia...

Garota2: Como pode ser amiga do Sasuke-sama?

Garota3: Ela é briguenta!

Sasuke: Hanna você viu a Sora por aí?

Hanna: Uchiha Sora, a sua irmã ?

Sasuke: Sim...

Hanna: Não... Ela deve estar com Itachi, procure ele!

Enquanto isso, no terraço da escola, estavam Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kishiro Minnamotto, Toshiro Mika, Mitsukino Riko, Rio Rin, Yagawa Harumi, Sasori, Deidara ,Tobi e Hidan

Kishiro Minnamotto tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pele parda.

Toshiro Mika tinha cabelos castanhos claros com mechas vermelhas, lisos e compridos, olhos castanhos escuros.

Mitsukino Reiko tinha cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos com uma franja repicada caindo sobre os olhos e duas mechas um pouco mais curtas do que o resto do cabelo na frente, olhos azuis.

Rio Rin tinha Longos cabelos loiros-claros, quase brancos, pele bem clara, olhos azuis-claros.

Yagawa Harumi, foi descrita mais cedo.

Itachi: Hidan, foi expulso da sala de novo?

Hidan: Uhum, só não voltei pra casa por que a Tsunade não deixou!

As garotas faziam um circulo separado dos meninos, estava uma distância um pouco grande, os meninos estavam o centro do terraço e as meninas num canto afastado...

Konan; Nossa, você tem mau gosto em Harumi, o que você vê nele? Tá pior que a Mika...

Mika: Mas o Tobi é divertido, e é o jeito dele!

Rin: Konan, não fique rindo delas, o Pein também não é lá essas coisas!-falou num tom provocador-

Konan: Humpft!

Harumi: Kishiro, você faz parte do fã clube do Itachi não é?

Kishiro: Não... Por que?

Harumi: Nada não! -dando um doce sorriso para a outra que não entendeu absolutamente NADA-

Konan: Qual o menino mais bonito da sala de vocês?

Rio: Uhm... Sasori

Mika: Itachi!

Kishiro: Itachi!

Reiko: Deidara!

Harumi: Er... -totalmente rosada-

Konan: Não precisa ficar com vergonha, agente sabe que o maios bonito pra você é o Hidan... Bem pra mim é o Pein!

Reiko: hahahahaha! A Harumi ficou sem-jeito! –a garota riu de tal maneira que todos os meninos se viraram pra ver o que era...

Itachi: O que foi essa crise de riso agora?

Deidara: Devem ter contado alguma piada...

Hidan: Ela é louca! -¬¬-

Sasori: Ela parecia estar rindo de alguém...

Tobi: Ela está achando algo engraçado.

Itachi: Nossa Tobi é sério? Eu não sabia... -ironizando-

Pein: Elas são todas loucas!

Enquanto isso...

Estavam sentados no corredor, perto de uma sala, Kiba, Naruto, sasuke, Hitsu Hanna,Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji Akemy Beatriz,Tsujikaze kamiya, Kyouhei Cibelle e Uchiha Sora...

Akemy Beatriz tinha Tem cabelos longos e lisos na cor mel, olhos azuis, pele clara.

Tsujikaze Kamiya tinha olhos castanhos-fogo, cabelos castanhos e cacheados, que chegam até metade das costas.

Kyouhei Cibelle tinha cabelos alaranjados que vão até o meio das costas, usa franja farta, usa-os presos num rabo-de-cavalo, Seus olhos são castanhos bem claros e a pele é branquinha.

Uchiha Sora tinha Cabelos negros azulados compridos ateh a cintura, olhos negros azulados.

Sasuke: Sora, na sua sala, tem alguma menina bonita?

Sora: Sim...

Sasuke: Desenrola alguma menina bonita para mim!

Sora: Bem, eu acho que deve ter alguma menina que você conheça que possa gostar...

Sasuke: Não, eu quero alguma menina da sua sala1 As mais velhas são mais bonitas!

Todas as garotas ali lançam um olhar assustador para Sasuke...

Naruto: Hahahhahah! Você não sabe nem falar direito com uma mulher!

Neji: Então, fale melhor do que ele!

Naruto: Hum... Deixa eu ver... Realmente, ele tem razão, as garotas da nossa sala são muito "secas".

Hanna: Obrigado Naruto por ser sincero conosco1

Cibelle: Obrigada por nos chamar de feias.

Naruto: Eu disse "secas", não disse feias!

Sora: Obrigado por nos comparar com a Sakura Naruto!

Naruto: A Sakura é mais seca que vocês! Pelo menos vocês tem alguma coisa!

Gaara: Cala a boca Naruto!

Kiba: Você só fala besteira cara!

Sasuke: Ótimo, acabou de ofendê-las!

Todas as garotas com um olhar assassino para Naruto...

Toca o sinal...

E todos voltam tristes para suas salas...

Kakashi: Bem pessoal, o 3° ano A e B irão ter uma aula de laboratório coletiva, vocês farão experiências com ratos!

Os terceiros anos citados seguem para o laboratório do colégio...

Todos os alunos recebem um rato...

Tobi: Os ratinhos vão morrer depois que aprenderem não é Mika?

Mika: Sim...

Tobi: Eu vou salvá-los... Mika guarda segredo?

Mika: Claro!

Depois da aula, Tobi colocas o pobre ratinho no bolso, e leva-o para casa...

Ás 4:30 da tarde... quando todos já haviam saído...

Itachi: Eu vou arrumar a sala tchau Harumi!

Harumi: Pode deixar que eu arrumo Itachi!

Itachi: Não, de jeito nenhum!

Harumi: Mas você tem uma reunião na diretoria agora certo? Vai lá, eu arrumo...

Enquanto os dois conversavam...

Fã clube do Itachi...

Garota1: Ei! Ela está falando com o NOSSO Itachi-sama!

Garota2: vamos ensinar à ela o que acontece quando tentam ter o Itachi-sama!

Harumi: Tchau! -acenando para Itachi que logo seguiu para a sala da diretora no andar de cima do colégio...-

Harumi: Bem , eu vou pegar um pano para passar nas cadeiras... -sai da sala e vai até um lugar onde tem um pano (não me perguntem onde é, só sei que é longe da sala!)-

Quando Harumi volta... A sala está toda suja de tinta, as cadeiras caídas no chão, as janelas manchadas de tinta, as paredes, o quadro com uma frase escrita bem grande "Deixe o NOSSO itachi-sama em paz!", ela já ia saindo da sala para avisar a diretora, mas recebeu um balde de tinta que melou todo seu corpo, e fechou os olhos, quando abriu a porta havia sido trancada por fora e tinha um aviso colado no vidro da porta "O Itachi-sama é NOSSO!".

Harumi tenta abrir a porta, mas para ao perceber que havia sido trancada com algo por fora, e se senta no chão começando a chorar.

Harumi: O que eu fiz de errado? Por que o fã clube do Itachi fez isso comigo?

Do lado de fora da sala...

Garota1: Bem feito, agora aquela "feia" aprendeu a lição!

Garota2: Agora sim, ela deixará nosso Itachi-sama em paz!

Hidan: Droga, aquela velha mandou eu ficar aqui até as cinco horas, ainda faltam dez minutos... -vendo as garotas rindo de algo- Hum?

Garota1: Olhe! Ele viu, corra!

Garota 1 e Garota 2 saem correndo deixando os balde de tinta no chão...

Hidan: O que tem naquela sala? –olhando na sala e vendo um pedaço de ferro impedindo que a porta seja aberta...-

Hidan tira o papel colado no vidro e vê Harumi sentada no chão chorando.

Hidan: Hum? É a Harumi... Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

Hidan tira o pedaço de ferro e abre a porta.

Harumi: Ahn? -olhando para Hidan que tinha uma expressão confusa-

Hidan: O que houve?

Harumi: as garotas do fã clube do Itachi fizeram isso, por que elas pensam que eu gosto dele...

Hidan: E você não gosta?

Harumi: é claro que não! Ele é só um amigo!

Hidan: Você ta toda melada de tinta, melhor se trocar...

Harumi: Mas eu não tenho outra roupa...

Hidan: Olha, vai no vestiário e veste sua roupa de fazer esporte, deixa que eu limpo isso!

Harumi: Vestir a roupa do esporte? Isso é...

Hidan: Vai logo!

Harumi: S-sim!

A garota disparou até o vestiário, depois voltou, a sala estava limpa, bem ela voltou 40min depois, por que ficou procurando um jeito de não ser vista por ninguém...

Harumi: Pensei que não gostasse de limpar...

Hidan: Eu nunca disse que gostava...

Harumi: Então por que limpou isso tudo?

Hidan: Pra te ajudar é claro agora vamos falar com o Itachi pra ele ficar de olho nessas malucas do fã clube dele!

Harumi: Mas ele está em reunião!

Hidan: A reunião espera, isso não!

Harumi: Não era ao contrário?

Enquanto isso...

Kishiro: Ei, você tem certeza que a reunião era hoje?

Itachi: Sim... Não sei por que o atraso!

Kishiro: ao é mais uma brincadeira do seu irmão e da sua irmã?

Itachi: Não! Eles Não fariam isso!

Num lugar escondido...

Sora: Ah! Ele caiu direitinho! Obrigado por me ajudar Naruto!

Naruto: De nada... Você não está com raiva de hoje mais cedo não é?

Sora: Não! Claro que não!Depois que você me ajudou eu fiquei de bom humor!

Naruto: Ah! Que bom...

Sasuke: Ah! Que bonitinho, dois pombinhos pregando uma peça!

Sora: Isso não teve graça Sasuke! -corada-

Sasuke: É, mais pregar uma peça no Itachi tem graça não é?

Sora: Ta bom...

Sora aparece... Junto com Naruto e Sasuke.

Kishiro: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Itachi: Se explique mocinha!

Enquanto isso...

Reiko: Deidara, você viu o Kakuzu e o Zetsu por ai? Eles desapareceram!

Deidara: Não... E você tem razão, eles tão sumidos!

Reiko: Como seu ratinho reagiu na experiência, ele conseguiu tomar a água?

Deidara: Não, eu explodi ele! Aushaushuahushaushaushu!

Reiko: hhaahahhahahahah! Você é um louco mesmo Deidara!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai!!

Deidara: Não! Estava tão quieto e bom sem o Tobi...

Mika: Tobi espere!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, por que explodiu o ratinho?

Deidara: Por que deu vontade, eu não suportei aqueles olhinhos vermelhos e pidões dele!

Mika: Você explodiu?

Deidara: Falando nisso seu rato desapareceu!

Tobi: Não, eu trouxe ele para cá, por que ele iria ser morto depois de conseguir beber água, ai eu o salvei!

Mika: por favor não contem para o professor, se não o ratinho vai morrer!

Deidara: Hum... -recebendo uma cotovelada de Reiko- AI! Ta eu não conto!

Então todos vão atravessar a rua...

Mika: Ah não! -Mika segura na mão de tobi que estranha reação da garota-

Reiko: Que fofinho!

Depois de atravessarem a rua... Mika: Ah! Desculpe!

Soltando a mão de Tobi.

Enquanto isso...

Chega chegam Harumi e Hidan no lugar onde estava Itachi...

Itachi; Nossa Hidan, você pgou rapidinho hein!

Harumi: ?

Hidan: Que pegar o que, eu vim aqui por que eu encontrei a Harumi chorando na sala.

Itachi:Você estava chorando? Por que?

Kishiro: O que aconteceu?

Harumi: As garotas do fã clube do Itachi jogaram tinta em mim e bagunçaram a sala, ai me trancaram lá dentro...

Itachi: Isso explica por que você está com essa roupa curta! -babando-

Kishiro: Humpft!

Hidan: Não sei como elas são tão malucas!

Itachi: Desculpe Harumi, eu vou ver o que posso fazer!

Enquanto isso...

Hatsu: Gaara, você foi bem no teste de física?

Gaara: Fui...

Hatsu: Fala alguma coisa além de "sim" ou "não", você só fala isso!

Gaara: Sim...

Hatsu: Você ouviu o que eu disse?  
Fala alguma coisa, com você falando assim eu me sinto ignorada, até parece que você não está prestando atenção em mim!

Gaara: Eu estou escutando você, fale!

Hatsu: Como você pôde deixar o Naruto falar de mim e das meninas?

Gaara: Eu não tinha nada a ver com o assunto!

Hatsu: Mas podia ter dito algo poxa!Ele chamou a todas nós de "secas"!

Gaara:E o que tem isso?

Hatsu: É a mesma coisa que te chamar de feia!

Gaara: Eu não sou mulher por isso não faço a mínima idéia do que você quer dizer!

Hatsu: Grr!

Uma semana depois...

Novamente na aula de laboratório...

Tobi: Outro ratinho... Vou salvá-lo!

Deidara: Outro rato! Que vontade de explodir essa bolinha de pêlos...

Na outra semana...

Tobi: Olha Mika, eu trouxe os dois ratinhos...

Mika: Que legal!

Tobi: Eh! Vão ratinhos! -soltando os ratos no chão-

Mika: Não Tobi!!

Os ratinhos saíram andando sem serem vistos por ninguém...

Um mês depois...

No laboratório...

Kakashi abre a porta...

Kakashi: Bem, vamos para a nossa aula de... -olhando o chão com tres pequenos ratos correndo...- RATOS!!

Todos: ?

Kakashi: RATOS!!

Hatsu: AHhhh!! - em pânico-

Garotas: Ahhh!! -correndo cada uma pra um lado-

Kakashi: Alguém chame a diretora, o laboratório está infestado de RATOS!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Continua...

Bem, nesse chaptr num tem porcaria nenhuma que dê o título "Aposta", isso por que é só no próximo capítulo que vai haver a aposta, obrigado pela atenção e tchau!! Até o próximo chapter!

Kissus! Já nee!


	4. Capítulo 2: Aposta

Voltei, to adiantando muito einh! Vlw pelas reviewns agradeço á todas! E pelas fichas Tb!

Se vcs querem saber, é nesse capítulo que vai esclarecer o por quê de "tem medo de quê" na ficha... hheheheheheheeheh...

Ta ai capítulo 2 pra vocês!

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 2: Aposta

Itachi sai correndo em direção à sala da Tsunade, e chama a diretora até lá!

Hanna: Ahh!! Sasuke, uma menina jogou um rato em cima de mim! -T.T

Garota do fã clube de Sasuke: Não eu...

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, ele não morde! -passando a mão na cabeça de Hanna-

Hanna: hun! -carinha feliz, vira para a garota do fã clube dá língua com uma cara totalmente malvada-

Cibelle: Nossa Hanna, você tem cara de anjo, mas é uma diabinha hein?!

Kiba: Que isso, deixa a namorada do Sasuke em paz!

Sasuke: Eu não tenho namorada!

Hanna: Que brincadeira sem-graça.

Kiba: Ei, o que vamos fazer, o colégio está cheio de ratos cara!

Sasuke: Sei lá! -¬¬-

Shikamaru: Que tédio...

Kamiya: tudo pra você é um tédio, olhe o lado divertido das coisas! Vamos ficar sem aula de laboratório!

Tsunade: O que está acontecendo aqui? Meudeusdoceu! Ta tudo infestado dessas coisinhas peludas!

Kakashi: Eu não sei o que houve... É melhor tirar os alunos daqui!

Tsunade: Olha, todo mundo volta pra sala! Vai ter aula sem laboratório, vamos ver o que podemos fazer não se preocupem!

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Todo mundo volta pra sala...

No 3° ano A

Itachi: Será que vamos ficar sem aula de laboratório por muito tempo?

Kishiro: provavelmente mais de uma semana se ficarmos sem aulas, acho que podem detetizar pra matar os ratos...

Mika: Tobi, por que está com essa cara? Se anima pow! Não fica assim, ela volta!

Tobi: Não é isso... Os ratinhos... Os pobres ratinhos vão morrer... -ToT-

Sasori: Que barulho...

Rin: Não seja chato, aproveita que o professor Kakashi ta fora da sala e conversa aew também!

Itachi: "Ela volta", de onde tirou isso menina? Suahsuahsuahsuhaushuah!!

No 3° ano B...

Deidara: shuahsuashuahsuhashuah!!

Alunos: huahsuahushaushuahsuhahsuah!!

Konan: Eu não faria isso se fosse ele...

Harumi: Er... Ele vai se dar mal se continuar badernando...

Pein: Professor, que matéria você ensina?

Hidan: Eu dou aula de sexologia! -escrevendo o nome bem grande no quadro-

Pein: uhu!! -rindo-

Chega o professor...

Asuma: Haha! Muito engraçado! Só não te expulso por que a diretora OBRIGOU os alunos a ficarem na sala de aula!

No 2° ano A

Sasuke: Ih! Os professores desapareceram da sala de aula, vamos fazer a festa!

Kiba e Naruto na frente da sala...

Kiba: PESSOAL!! VAMOS DAR UMA AULA DE BAGUNÇA AQUI PRA VOCÊS!

Naruto: Muito bem, eu quero um voluntário! Quem quer responder às perguntas?

Cibelle: Eu indico o Sasuke professor!

Hanna: Eu também professor!

No 2° ano B...

Beatriz: Neji,você também vai dançar como o Michael Jackson em cima do birô? -apontando para Uns alunos baderneiros dançando como o Michael Jackson no birô-

Neji: Mas é claro que não! E eu tenho cara de retardado?

Beatriz: Não...

Shikamaru: Esses idiotas ficam fazendo barulho, nem dá pra dormir!

Kamiya: Ora, seja mais ativo Shikamaru! -dançando com os alunos-

Gaara: Qual a graça de bagunçar?

Hatsu: A graça é que você quebra as regras! -puxando Gaara pra dançar-

(Oh my god! Se eles fazem isso quando os professores estão fora da sala de aula, imagine se o professor faltasse e eles ficassem sozinhos! )

Bem, como de costume, depois que os professores retornaram à sala de aula, deram uma bronca nos alunos que estavam bagunçando e deram aula normal...

No outro dia...

Tsunade com um microfone: Quero comunicar à todos os alunos, que não haverá aula durante duas semanas, pois iremos dedetizar o laboratório, que como vocês puderam presenciar ficou infestado de ratos! Estaremos dando um comunicado sobre isso aos seus pais...

Entregam os comunicados...

Zetsu: Ei, Vocês, venham cá! –chamando Pein, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Shikamaru, Kiba, naruto, Sasuke, Hatsu, Hanna, Cibelle, Yagawa, Gaara, Sasori, Kishiro, Neji, Beatriz, Sora, Kamiya, Rin, Mika, Reiko, Tobi e Deidara!

Todos esses vão até um local, onde estava também Kakuzu...

Kakuzu: Olha, eu vou aproveitar esse "fechamento" do colégio pra fazer uma pequena aposta com todos vocês!

Pein: Que tipo de aposta?

Zetsu: Calma...

Kakuzu: Bem, vocês topam ou não?

Alguns disseram sim...

Konan: Eu topo!

Harumi: Eu não sei... Isso é um pouco perigoso...

Mika: O Hidan vai!

Yagawa: Eu...

Rin escreve num papel para Harumi ler a palavra a seguir "Topo"

Harumi: Topo? -percebendo tudo- Ahhh!! Isso é injusto!!

Rin: opa, já topou não foi, agora já era, você vai ter que participar!

Kakuzu: A aposta é a seguinte... Vocês todos terão que ficar no colégio, durante 1 semana! Isso significa, dormir, comer, enfim VIVER aqui durante UMA SEMANA!

Todos: O.O

Neji: E o que nós ganhamos com isso?

Kakuzu: Se voces perderem, cada um de vocês vai ter que dar 1000 iens para mim e o Zetsu é claro, e se vocês ganharem, eu e o Zetsu iremos dar 1000 iens para cada um de vocês!

Todos: Aewwww!!

Kakuzu: Como vocês ainda precisam se preparar e nós também... Quer dizer, e não podemos ficar no colégio com toda essa gente, então vamos nos encontrar aqui, 7h da noite, quando não houver ninguém!

Todos: Ok!! (dá trabalho escreve o nome de todo mundo, é pra isso que servem as generalizações! Muahhahahah!)

De noite... Todos estavam lá, com suas mochilas... E ansiosos para ver no que aquela aposta idiota iria dar...

Kakuzu e Zetsu chegam...

Kakuzu: Bem, eu e o Zetsu, decidimos que cada um de vocês irá se dividir em par, e escolhemos lugares do colégio, onde vocês terão que passar a noite, eu e o Zetsu ficaremos na diretoria, caso algum de vocês queira desistir antes do tempo...

Zetsu: Agora, pulem o muro!

Todos: Como Assim pular o muro?

Kakuzu: Ta achando que é fácil assim é, nós não temos a chave do portão e não podemos arrombar, se não descobrem agente!

Todos: Ahhh!!

Zetsu: Eu irei dizer os pares e as salas... vamos começar por o segundo ano! Naruto-Sora 3° B, Beatriz-Neji2° B, Sasuke-Hanna no auditório, Kamiya-Shikamaru no ginásio, Cibelle-Kiba 1° A, Hatsu-Gaara 2° C,

Kakuzu: Eu direi os do terceiro ano! Rin-Sasori 3° A, Kishiro-Itachi 1° C, Mika-Tobi 1 ° B,Reiko-Deidara no terraço, Harumi-Hidan 3° D, Pein-Konan na secretaria, e é só!

Zetsu: Boa noite, hehehehe!

Kakuzu: Ah! E os pares não foram propositais, as salas também não! Fifiu!- asobiando e revirando os olhos na intenção de esconder algo-

Todos: ¬¬

Bem, todos pulam o muro e vão para os lugares marcados.

Então...2° C...

Hatsu: Ei Gaara, será que é muito frio aqui de noite?

Gaara: Provavelmente...

Hatsu anda um pouco, e ouve um barulho vindo da janela (obs: o 2° C fica no térreo, então as janelas são baixas)...

Hatsu: Gaara, o que foi isso?

Gaara: Não sei, nem quero saber! -irritado com as falas da menina-

De repente, um cachorro voa pela janela e começa a latir, voa vidro no chão.

Hatsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Gaara: Sai, xô!

O cachorro pula a janela e vai embora...

Hatsu: Eu quero desistir, eu quero ir pra casa!

Gaara: Foi só um cachorro, você tomou um susto só isso!

Hatsu: mas e se ele voltar, a janela está quebrada!

Gaara: Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar ele te morder! -¬¬-

Hatsu: Se ele vir me morder você vai pular na frente? -olhinhos brilhando-

Gaara: Eu não disse isso!

Na sala do 2° B... Fica no andar de cima...

Neji: Como eu pude aceitar algo assim?

Beatriz: E eu?!

Neji: O dinheiro... Ele me chamou e eu caí na lábia dele!

Beatriz: Eu podia ouvir o som das moedinhas me chamando também!

Neji: Eu não acredito que me rendi à isso!

Beatriz: Eu... -sente algo cair nas suas costas-

Neji: Hum? Que foi?

Beatriz: me diga que não tem nada nas minhas costas!

Neji olha: Droga uma aranha! -iria tirar, até que Beatriz começou a gritar e correr pela sala-

Depois...

Beatriz: Aquelas patas nojentas, começaram a caminhar sobre minhas costas e eu fiquei em pânico! -assustada-

Neji: Eu sei está tudo bem agora! -aproveitando a situação e colocando o braço nos ombros da garota-

No auditório...

Hanna: Que legal! Temos um monte de cadeiras pra fazer de cama!

Sasuke: É...

Hanna: Uhu! -correndo e seguindo até o palco-

Ao passar por uma fileira de cadeiras...

Hanna vê um ursinho de pelúcia azul com uma fitinha roxa no pescoço e um adesivinho em forma de coração na barriga dizendo "press me!" .

Hanna gelou e ficou sem ar!

Sasuke: HANNA! O que foi? -vendo o ursinho- Droga! Ela tem medo de ursos de pelúcia!

Sasuke pega o ursinho de pelúcia de tal forma que pressiona-o..

Ursinho: I Love you!

Hanna desmaia! Sasuke quebra a janela com uma cadeira e joga o ursinho por ela.

Hanna: x.x

Sasuke: Hanna! Acorda! Ele já foi embora! Hanna!

Hanna acorda... Toma ar...

Hanna: Ele, não vai voltar vai? Ele não vai dizer "I Love you!" de novo vai?

Sasuke: calma, ele já foi, pode ficar tranqüila! -abraçando Hanna O.O!-

(nossa, os meninos são todos uns aproveitadores nesse fic né?! XDDDDD)

Na sala do 3 ° B...

Sora: Naruto, posso te contar um segredo?

Naruto: Pode!

Sora: Eu odeio lugares trancados, tenho medo, e tenho medo de dormir sozinha também!

Naruto: O.O "_O my good!! É hora de aproveitar o momento! Não é todo dia que você tem uma chance dessas! UZUMAKI NARUTO, O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO? Que isso, é só amizade, num vai rolar nada! _

Sora: Eu posso deitar do seu lado?

Naruto: PODE!! Com certez... Quer dizer, claro!

Sora: Obrigado! Nha!!

No ginásio...

Shikamaru: Que problemático, onde iremos dormir?

Kamiya: No chão mesmo!

Shikamaru: É, tem razão, é melhor! Dá trabalho arranjar um lugar pra dormir!

Kamiya se deita, afastada de Shikamaru (5m de distância pra ser mais exata!)

E fecha seus olhos, até ouvir um som familiar e muito arrepiante para ela...

- Croach!-

Ouviu bem perto do seu ouvido... Abrindo os olhos ela se depara com...

-UM SAPO- gritou ela se levantando!

Shikamaru: O que?

A garota congelou ao sentir o sapo pulando na sua perna, ficou sem ar! Até que Shikamaru chuta o sapo.

Shikamaru: você tem medo de SAPOS?

Kamiya: snif, você já viu aquelas coisas nojentas, eles pulam em cima de você e te olham com um olhar assustador e depois jogam veneno em você e...

Shikamaru: Ta, Ta, eu já entendi, eu não deixo ele tocar em você, dorme ali ó!-apontando para o lugar oposto ao lugar em se encontrava o sapo-

Kamiya: Ta! -correndo-

Na sala do 1° A... Fica no térreo

Kiba: Que chato! Bem pelo menos se eu conseguir agüentar isso por uma semana to com 1000 iens no bolso!

Cibelle: Eu também acho chato, mas olhe o lado bom, podemos madrugar sem ter adultos pra nos dizer o que fazer!

Kiba: É...

Cibelle anda até uma janela da sala, e Kiba vai colocar as mochilas em um canto da sala, se virando e dando as costas para Cibelle...

Cibelle olhava a rua de noite pela janela, quando viu um reflexo diferente na janela...

Era um rosto azul com manchas pretas e vermelhas, ela gritou apo ver aquilo!

Kiba se virou rapidamente!

Cibelle: UM FANTASMA, UM ESPÍRITO, VEIO ME PEGAR !! AHHHHH!!- virando o rosto para o lado para não ver o vidro da janela-

Kiba: Calma, calma!

Cibelle: Ele quer me levar...

Kiba: Não é um fantasma, olhe, não tem nada!

A garota olhou para o vidro e viu que não tinha nada...

Cibelle: Ele vai voltar, é um espírito, os espíritos se escondem das outras pessoas e só se mostram quando querem pegá-las.. snif!

No 3° A...

Rin: hehehe! Eu quero só ver a cara da Harumi, ela ficou toda rosadinha quando viu que iria ficar a sós com o Hidan!

Sasori: Qual a graça de ver um amigo sem-jeito?

Rin: Hum... Rir da cara dele?

Sasori: Puf! -¬¬-

No terraço... (Não é na frente do colégio, é na parte de cima do prédio do colégio, onde tem uma grade pra nenhum aluno suicida pular!)

Reiko: Deidara, tem alguma lagarta por aqui? Odeio lagartas, minhocas, insetos!

Deidara: E como diabos teria uma lagarta aqui?

Reiko: Não sei, huhuhsuahsuahuhsauhsu!

Deidara: Tá rindo de quê?

Reiko: O jeito que você falou foi engraçado!

Deidara:¬¬

Reiko sente algo passando por cima do seu pé...

Reiko: AHHH!! UMA LAGARTA!! TIRA!!TIRA!!-balançando o pé e apobre lagartinha voando-

Na sala do 1° B...

Mika: Ei Tobi, eu estou com medo!!

Tobi: De quê?

Mika: to com medo do escuro, a sala ta tão escura, e sombria, até parece que alguma coisa vai aparecer do nada e me levar pra longe!

Tobi: Tobi também tinha medo de escuro, mas Tobi já aprendeu que não é pra ter medo de escuro!

Mika: Eu sei, mas... Eu tenho medo de escuro!

Tobi: Tobi canta uma musiquinha pra Mika não ter medo! "eu perguntei ao dono escuro do que ele tinha medo, e ele responde: de ficar sozinho! Eu perguntei a solidão, do que ela tinha medo e ela respondeu: Do escuro..." (eu que inventei! Sem criatividade, claro! XDDDDD)

Mika: Não ta adiantando nada, mas só a intenção já vale, obrigada Tobi!

Na sala do 3° D...

Harumi: Ei, hidan, não está muito escuro para serem 8h da noite?

Hidan: Não...

Harumi: O escuro é tão... assustador!

Hidan: Você... Tem medo de ESCURO?!

Harumi: Tenho! Não tem graça!

Hidan: Ta, eu sei! Bem, já que não tem nada pra fazer, vamos contar histórias de terror!

Harumi: Eu... Er...

Hidan: Trouxe uma lanterna só pra isso! -ascende a lanterna no rosto dele...-

Harumi: Comece! Eu não sei que história contar! -tentando fingir que não tinha medo-

Hidan: Numa casa comum, morava uma família feliz, uma pai, uma mãe e seu filho único... Numa das brigas do marido e da mulher, o marido atirou na mulher... E matou-a... Ele, preocupado com que seu filho visse aquilo, escondeu a mulher na casa de bagunças... Todos os dias, o filho reagia normalmente, sem qualquer preocupação, como se fosse um dia qualquer... O marido ficou agoniado, ao perceber que o filho estava normal, e resolveu perguntar "Você não está preocupado com sua mãe?" e o filho virou-se para ele, e disse "Como assim Papai? Ele está bem atrás de você!" –apontando o dedo para um espírito da mulher! -Hidan apaga e ascenda a lanterna-

Harumi: Ahhh!!

Hidan: huhuahsuahuhaushuahu! Ela tem medo de fantasmas!

Harumi: Hi-Hi-hi-Dan!! T-tem... -apontando o dedo para trás de Hidan!-

Hidan: Eu não vou cair nessa!

Harumi: Mas... -ainda com o dedo apontado!-

Hidan se vira e faz uma expressão confusa ao ver que atrás dele tinha um homem de capuz preto com uma foice (típico de terror!)

Hidan: O que?

Harumi: FANTASMA!! -chorando-

Hidan: Sai daqui o coisa tosca! Nunca vi cosplay de morte tão feio!

A morte desaparece, some do nada.

Harumi: snif, snif!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! -chorando mais ainda-

Hidan: Calma, Calma! -colocando as mãos uma em cada ombro da garota! ¬ ¬ -

Na sala do 1° C...

Itachi: Vou ganhar 1000 iens! Vou ganhar 1000 iens! Lalalala! -cantando-

Kishiro: Quer parar de cantar essa música ridícula?

Itachi: Não! Você tirou o meu humor! Odeio você, não somos mais amigos agora!

Kishiro: ?

Itachi: è só brincadeira! -continua cantando-

Na secretaria... (obs, a secretaria NÃO é a diretoria, fica ao lado da diretoria pra ser mais exata!)

Pein: Por que você aceitou a aposta Konan?

Konan: Pra ter 1000 iens no bolso!

Pein: Eu também! -tentativa de aproximação ridícula-

Konan: Todo mundo aceitou por isso! -¬¬-

Pein: Ah, é?! Nossa, eu não sabia! -cínico-

Konan: Ah! Você é tão idiota!

Pein: Eu sei!

Konan: O.O e louco também...

Bem a noite passou calmamente depois de muitos sustos propositais... E todos dormiram muito bem... Ao amanhecer...

Uma jovem garota com cabelos curtos de cor castanho claro e olhos verdes belos, com a pele branca estivera parada de frente ao colégio com algumas malas...

Garota: É aqui...

Continua...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Xau!! Até o próx chapter!! Kissus!

Obrigada pelas reviewns!

**Juju-chan n.n: **_eu não costumo matar personagens nos meus fica e não vai ser diferente nesse! _

**Meriyasu: **_Por que o orochimarui é umgay que só gosta de caras mais novos que ele, ele tem 50 anos e gosta de um menino de 15, fala sério! Isso é pedofilia! _

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_Aqui está o chapter que vc quria ler, aprecie as cenas do KibaxCibelle, e ria com elas Tb!! _

**Etecetera: **_Fofo é esse chapter aqui!! Todo mundo se assustando! Todos os meninos se aproveitando das meninas! XDDDD! _

Obrigada mesmo por as reviewns! Não sabem como eu estou feliz!! Reviewns me motivam a escrever o fic, é delas q eu tiro minha imaginação!!

XAUUUUU!!


	5. Capítulo 3: Assombração!

Oiiii!! Adorei as reviewns, nesse chapter vou fazer algumas das sugetões que me mandaram!Obrigada mesmo!!

Agora ta ai chapter 3!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 3: Assombração!

Garota: Eu cheguei atrasada! Que droga!! O avião demorou muito a chegar, além do fato que eu tive que pegar um ônibus pra vir pra cá!

Detetizador1: o que faz aqui?

Garota: Não vai ter aula?

Detetizador2: Não! Nós viemos detetizar, o colégio fechou por causa disso, não vai ter aula durante toda a semana!

Garota: Hã?!Eu não sabia!!

Detetizador1: Você faltou no colégio ontem?

Garota: Não, é que eu fui transferida e só cheguei hoje!

Detetizador2: Vá pra casa e comunique aos seus pais!

Garota: Certo...

A garota já ia se retirando até que ouviu cochichos vindo de dentro do colégio...

Garota: ?

Ela continuou andando e ouviu mais uma vez...

Garota: Parece que tem mais alguém além deles no colégio! Não custa olhar!

Ela pulou o muro, e adentrou o colégio... Passando por uma sala... Ela viu todos reunidos (Todos os que fizeram a aposta)

Garota: ?

Naruto: hhsaushaushuahsuahusha! -risada extravagante-

Shikamaru: Ei, olhem tem uma garota ali!!

Kiba: Quem é ela, eu não conheço ela!

Pein: Isso por que ela não apostou!

Garota: Er... Eu pensei que não houvesse aula!

Konan: shhh... Fale mais baixo, agente ta se escondendo dos dedetizadores aqui, nós te explicamos, e só ficar caladinha!

Itachi: Quem é você?

Garota: Meu nome é Hikaru Eiria, eu sou uma aluna transferida, cheguei hoje no colégio e descobri que não vai ter aula... Mas por que estão aqui?

Sora: Então, por que veio aqui se sabia que não tinha aula?

Eiria: Bem... Eu fiquei curiosa ao ouvir alguns cochichos e vim ver o que era...

Neji: Como pode ver, somos nós...

Eiria: mas, por que estão aqui?

Sasuke: Nós apostamos, e ficar aqui faz parte da aposta!

Eiria: Mas o que vocês apostaram pra ter que ficar aqui?

Hatsu: Nós apostamos o seguinte: Se conseguíssemos ficar 1 semana aqui no colégio, nós ganharíamos 1000 iens cada um, se perdêssemos, daríamos 1000 iens para os dois colegas nossos que fizeram a aposta!

Eiria: Ah! Ta, bem eu posso sair agora? Preciso ir pra casa do Tio Asuma!

Todos: TIO ASUMA??

Eiria: Sim, meu tio... Ele é professor...

Hanna: Ele é professor de geografia dos 1°, 2° e 3° anos!!

Rin: Vai pra casa, mas por favor, não conte NADA a ninguém, se não estamos fritos!

Reiko: tchau!! E se lembre de ficar de bico fechado viu!!

Eiria sai daquele lugar cheio de gente maluca e retorna à casa do seu tio Asuma...

Eiria tinha uma mochila nas costas, e malas nas duas mãos... Ela entra na casa do tio e coloca as malas no chão, e se senta no sofá...

Asuma: Por que demorou a chegar?

Eiria: Pensei que tivesse aula no colégio...

Toc, toc, batem na porta.

Asuma atende, é Kakashi!

Kakashi: Ah! Oi Asuma, como vai você?

Asuma: Bem...

Kakashi: Eu só quero saber até quando as aulas serão suspensas...

Asuma: é vão dedetizar o colégio...

Kakashi: é bom que nenhum aluno esteja por perto, para não correr riscos de saúde...

Eiria: Riscos de saúde, então...

Asuma: Esta é minha sobrinha, Eiria!

Kakashi: Oi!

Asuma: Eu vou pegar o seu caderno espere... -sai da sala-

Eiria: Ei, mas o que vai acontecer com aqueles garotos... Ops!!

Kakashi: Garotos? Aqueles pestinhas!! -sai da casa de Asuma, Eiria o segue!-

Eiria: Espera, não tem ninguém lá, foi só um reflexo! Opa, não, não foi reflexo, eu confundi, não vai lá não!!

Kakashi apenas ignora a menina e segue até o colégio, chegando lá, ele entra pelo portão da frente (desde o início estava aberto pros dedetizadores!)

Kakashi segue os sons que faziam os garotos e entra na sala, juntamente à Eiria!

Todos: O.O

Kakashi: O que estão fazendo aqui?!

Pein: Conversando oras!

Kakashi: Vocês sabem que não podem ficar aqui!

Hidan: E o que tem nós ficarmos aqui?

Kakashi: eu vou informar isso agora para a Tsunade!-pegando o celular-

Itachi: er...

Hanna: Kakashi-sensei, não faça isso! -pronta pra pular no celular de Kakashi e destroçá-lo!-

Beatriz: Espera Kakashi sensei! Você pode ficar conosco se quiser!

Pein: Er... Kakashi, um dia desses eu vi uma raridadenuma livraria... "Icha Icha Paradise 3" ...

Kakashi para de mexer no celular...

Kakashi: Caham! Eu como professor devo supervisionar vocês...

Pein: Pessoal! Se agente ganhar a aposta terá que juntar dinheiro pra comprar o Icha Icha paradise 3!!

Todos: AHHHHH!!

Kakashi: Vou permitir que fiquem aqui, com a condição de eu mandar!!

Eiria: Desculpem, eu não conto pra mais ninguém!

Cibelle: Pera aí mocinha!

Rin: Você só vai dedurar agente se sair, você vai ficar também, ouviu?!

Eiria: Como?

Hanna: Você deudurou agente sua idiota! A sorte que conseguimos desenrolar, mas por precaução, você vai ficar aqui até a aposta acabar!!

Kakashi: Caham, deixem eu ligar pro Asuma, pra avisar que ela está na casa dos amiguinhos!

Tiiii...

Asuma: Alo?

Kakashi: Alo, a sua sobrinha esqueceu o celular e pediu pra eu ligar, ela me pediu TANTO pra vir na casa dos amiguinhos...

Asuma: ?

Kakashi: Ela vai passar uma semana aqui, já arrumou as malas e tudo!! Pode deixar que eu cuido dela! Tchauu!!

Asuma: Esper... -Kakashi desliga o telefone!-

Sora: Kakashi sensei, nós estamos divididos em dupla, cada dupla ´um menino com uma menina...

Explicam a história da aposta...

Kakashi: Vocês são loucos, fazer uma aposta?! E a partir de agora, tudo vai mudar, não tem essa de "duplas" e nem de "menino com menina", os meninos vão ficar aqui o andar de baixo, e as meninas no andar de cima, vamos, vamos, andem logo!!

TODOS: AHHHHHH!!

No andar de cima...

Beatriz: Ta um calor! Eu vou tomar um banho!

Sora: Eu também!

Cibelle: Eu!!

Reiko: Eu também!! Shuahsuahsuhaushaushauhs!!

Hatsu: Eu tomo depois...

Hanna: Eu também vou tomar!

As meninas que disseram que iriam tomar banho pegam uma roupa e seguem para o vestiário...

No andar de baixo...

Pein: Que saco, só tem homem aqui... Eu tava pensando em ir lá em cima enquanto o Kakashi dorme...

Naruto: Apoiado!

Sasuke: Hum... Não sei... Ta!

Gaara: Seus idiotas! Eu vou também!

Neji: Com certeza!

Shikamaru: Vai ser divertido!

Deidara: Vou!!

Tobi: Tobi também vai!

Itachi: Boa idéia, não tem nada melhor a se fazer!

Hidan: Vamos logo! -já na porta da sala-

Sasori: Hum... Eu também vou...

Kiba: heduehduheudhu! Vamos logo, enquanto a bela adormecida ali não acorda!

Então... Os meninos seguem para o vestiário feminino e ficam olhando para as meninas tomando banho (claro que só da pra ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, e ver uma parte das pernas das meninas e suas cabeças... Nunca da pra ver o corpo todo!) Pein: uia, quês perna da Hanna!

Sasuke: Cala a boca imbecil!

Naruto: Hanna? E a Sora?

Sasuke: Fique longe da minha irmã seu depravado!

Itachi: Nossa, elas tinham isso "tudo"?

Naruto: E eu pensando que elas fossem secas...

Kakashi: è, realmente, são bonitinhas!

Todos os meninos: KAKASHI?!

Neji: Que exemplo hein!!

Kakashi: Ei, eu sou homem também!!

Hanna ouviu as vozes, e ao olhar e ver os meninos, desligou o chuveiro, pos uma toalha e saiu do chuveiro!

Meninos vendo Hanna e babando...

Hanna: ... -com algo escondido nas costas-

Sora só de toalha: OIIII!! Sasuke nii-chan!! -acenando, vendo Hanna- O.O

Hanna puxa, aponta uma mangueira de bombeiro pros meninos...

Hanna: hehehe... Adeus! -liga a mangueira e vai derrubando os meninos com a pressão da água, fazendo uma cara de diaba-

Meninos: AHHHH!! AIIII!! XoX

Sasuke caído no chão, há uns 6 m do vestiário feminino...

Sasuke: É o paraíso... Preciso fazer isso mais vezes!

Naruto: Eu, preciso ver a Hanna assim mais vezes!

Sasuke: Tira o olho! Pode ficar com a Sora se quiser!

Naruto: Sério! Então... Preciso ver a Sora assim mais vezes!

Enquanto isso, no vestiário...

Beatriz: O que foi isso Hanna?

Hanna: Nada não! -escondendo a mangueira de bombeiro e voltando ao chuveiro com uma cara agelical! -

Depois do banho, todas as meninas se reúnem perto da cozinha para decidir como fazer o almoço...

Konan: Bem, nós cozinhamos e vocês lavam os pratos meninos!

Pein: Não!!

Beatriz: Vocês tem duas escolhas... Ou cozinham e lavam os pratos, ou lavam os pratos e nós cozinhamos!

Meninos: Ok!!

Depois de cozinhar, os meninos lavavam as panelas sob a supervisão de Mika e Reiko...

Deidara: Ei, Tobi, lava a minha parte?

Tobi: Tobi La...

Reiko: Deidara!

Mika: Não Tobi, o Deidara NÃO quer que você lave a parte dele!

Um sinal toca, avisando ser a hora do almoço (12:00), todos exceto se reúnem no terraço para comer ao ar livre...

Hatsu: lalala- tropeça, derruba a comida no chão e cai- Minha comida!!

Gaara: Ah! Toma, eu divido a minha com você!!

Eiria olhava a todos meio que se sentindo excluída...

Pein: O que foi?

Konan: Você está tão calada...

Eiria: è que eu to me sentindo um pouco excluída...

Konan: ? -olhando pra todo mundo que estava e pares (os pares formados por Kakuzu e Zetsu)- Entendo...

Pein: ?

Kakashi chega e se senta ao lado de Eiria...

Pein: Como sempre atrasado!

Kakashi: è que, eu vi um gatinho numa árvore e fui salvá-lo!

Konan: E agora, se sente melhor?

Eiria: er... -sem-graça-

Pein: ei pessoal, que desculpa vocês deram aos seus pais?

Itachi: Eu disse "eu como representante, tenho o dever de ir até a viajem escolar!"!

Sasori: Disse que iria com o Itachi...

Deidara: Eu disse que iria ficar de férias...

Hidan: Disse que tinha uns "bagulho" pra resolver e sai!

Tobi: Tobi disse que teve que ficar uma semana no colégio!

Konan: Eu disse que iria pra casa de uma amiga!

Pein: Eu deixei um bilhete dizendo: "mãe, fugi de casa, volto em uma semana!"

Enquanto isso, num outro grupo...

Beatriz: Nossa, eu odiei aquela aranha nas minhas costas!

Neji: É, e eu odiei esperar meia hora até que você parasse de correr e gritar e deixasse eu tirar ela das suas costas! -¬¬

Hatsu: Eu fiquei com muito medo daquele cachorro que veio voando pela janela, pensei que ele queria me morder!

Gaara: Eu fiquei escutando você falar que odiava cachorros a noite toda!

Hanna: Ah! Aquele ursinho de pelúcia foi arrepiante! Ele dizia "I Love You" eu morri de medo!

Sasuke: é, você desmaiou! -sendo esganado por Hanna-

Cibelle: Apareceu um espírito na janela da sala onde eu estava, foi assustador! Ele quweria me pegar!

Kiba: é, você está ficando paranóica! Não tinha nada no vidro da janela!

Kamiya: Um sapo nojento e grotesco começou a fazer "croach, croach" no meu ouvido, eu morri de medo e nojo também!! Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco!

Shikamaru: Foi um saco!

Sora: E eu tive medo de ficar sozinha naquela escuridão, até parecia que alguma coisa estava me olhando...

Naruto: e tava mesm... -olhar assassino de Sasuke-

Sora: ? Mas ai eu parei de ter medo quando me lembrei do Sasuke nii-chan! -pula nas costas de Sasuke-

Hanna: ... -pula nas costas de Naruto-

Naruto: ... -cara de tarado-

Sasuke: Hei!!

Sora: Hei!! -saindo de cima de Sasuke-

Hanna sai de cima de Naruto...

Enquanto isso...

Pein: O que aconteceu ontem à noite com vocês?

Itachi: Eu não fiz nada, só durmi mesmo!

Kishiro: Mesma coisa que ele!

Rin: conversei, dormi...

Sasori: ...Dormi...

Tobi: Tobi cantou musiquinhas e conversou, depois deu soninho e Tobi foi dormir!

Mika: Ouvi as músicas do Tobi, depois fui dormir!

Hidan: hum... Contei histórias de terror, vi um cosplay tosco de morte, assustei ALGUÉM, depois dormi...

Harumi: Ouvi as histórias de terror, vi a morte, foi assustador... Ela apareceu do nada e sumiu do nada!

Reiko: Uma lagarta nojenta passou pelo meu pé, ai eu chutei ela, depois dormi calmamente...

Deidara: Tentando acalmar ela, dormi depois...

Pein: Conversei, tentei pegar a Konan, não consegui, ai fui dormir...

Konan: Ouvi e suportei com muito esforço as cantadas ridículas dele, depois que eu tive certeza que ele tava dormindo, eu dormi!

Depois de lavar os pratos e de muita conversa...

Hanna chega no auditório e pega um extintor de incêndio, ai começa a usá-lo por todo o lugar, depois joga u líquido do extintor pela janela...

No andar de baixo...

Tobi: Neve... É um fenômeno natural!

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi: É, o nome desse fenômeno é Hanna!

No andar de cima,as garotas TODAS...

EEHHHHHH!!

Konan: Isso é divertido!

Reiko: Muito engraçado! Ashuahusahushauhsuahushauhsuahsuhhsuahus!!

Beatriz: Ela é louca!

Rin: Eu sei... Você parece ser a única sã por aqui!

Beatriz: Você também!

Sora: Uhu!!

Mika: hahhhahahaahhaha!!

Hatsu: Ehhhhh!! Precisamos nos divertir assim mais vezes!!

Cibelle: Hehe, eu estava pensando, já que os meninos tem prazer em os ver chorando e se aproveitam disso, por que não damos um susto neles?

Eiria: Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

Harumi: Eu também não...

Kamiya: Mas o Hidan gosta de te ver assustada não é? Dá um susto nele também!

Konan: É, isso é um,a boa idéia... EI GAROTAS, VENHAS AQUI, NÓS VAMOS FAZER UMA BRINCADEIRA!!

As garotas se reúnem, enquanto isso...

No andar de baixo...

Pein: Hum... Trouxe biscoito, querem? -pegando o biscoito na mochila-

Tobi: Tobi trouxe doces! -abrindo a mochila que tinha uma sacola que só tinha doces...-

Todos: ¬¬"

Então, as garotas passam a tarde "planejando" e se organizando, e os meninos fazendo bagunça mesmo!

De noite... Beatriz, Kamiya, Hatsu e Harumi chegam correndo no andar de baixo...

Kakashi: O que estrão fazendo aqui?

Kamiya empurrando Shikamaru pra porta, Hatsu se escondendo atrás de Gaara, Beatriz se agarrando no braço de Neji e Harumi fechando a porta.

Pein empurra Hidan...

Itachi: Vai lá, ela ta com medo não deixe ela sozinha!

Hidan: ?

Harumi: Shhh... Temos que ficar calados, se não "aquilo" vai saber onde estamos?

Hidan: Ta falando do cosplay tosco de morte?

Harumi: Não! É bem pior!

Pein: O que?

Beatriz: Shhhh...Por favor!

Itachi: O que é "aquilo", exatamente?

Sasori: ... Onde estão as outras garotas?

Kamiya: "aquilo" pegou todas elas -cara de assustada daquelas histórias de terror-

Pein: O que? Isso significa que A Konan... Morreu?

Hatsu: Não sabemos, elas desapareceram, uma a uma, no início foi só a Cibelle, depois a Reiko, a Konan, a Hanna, a Mika, a Sora, a Rin, a Eiria, a Kishiro... E nós ficamos desesperadas!

Kakashi: Eu vou ver o que é isso!

Kamiya: Não, vai te pegar também, Kakashi sensei!

Então, um barulho de algo batendo na porta...

Harumi começa a colocar cadeiras na porta como uma louca e segura forte para que não abrisse...

Mas a "coisa" continuou a tentar abrir a porta.

Harumi: Fujam pela janela, ainda dá tempo, vão rápido!!

Itachi: O que?

Naruto; Não posso deixar em paz a pessoa que pegou a Sora!

Sasuke: Eu vou ficar e me vingar por minha irmã e pela Hanna!

Kiba: Não aceitem a morte delas tão rápido!!

A "coisa pára de tentar abrir a porta...

Pein: Foi embora?

Haruma faz uma expressão assustada...

Harumi: Não... Está procurando algo para... CORRAMM -correndo desesperada pára a janela-

Todos: AHHHHHHH!!

Então, a porta é quebrada com um extintor de incêndio, que voa, e o barulho para...

Deidara: Se foi? -olhando para a porta quebrada e não vendo nada além da escuridão e o corredor vazio...-

Tobi: Tobi com medo...

Harumi: Fujam pela janela!! -correndo para a janela e se paralisando ao ver uma cena...-

Todos olham para a garota e vêem uma mão preta, bem rápido, depois tudo que vêem é a janela se quebrando e Harumi sendo puxada...

Todos: O.O

Meninos tremendo de medo e meninas fingindo ter medo!

Kakashi se põe na frente dos alunos...

Pein: MEUDEUSDOCEU! O que foi aquilo?

Kamiya: Não... A Harumi... Nós seremos os próximos... -cara super assustada!-

Hatsu: Não, não, eu não quero morrer agora! -chorando, claro que fingidamente-

Hidan: Ta bom, agora eu acredito que aquilo não era um cosplay!

Itachi: O que faremos?

Sasori: O que essa coisa quer?

Beatriz: Ela parece querer a todos nós!! E vai pegando de um por um até não sobrar ninguém!

Neji: Vocês não perturbaram ele primeiro?

Kamiya: Acha que agente faria isso? Hoje no final da tarde, a Cibelle ouviu um barulho no ginásio, e foi lá, mas não voltou, então nos separamos e começamos a procurar por ela, ai todas as outras foram desaparecendo...

Hatsu: Foi assustador... "aquilo" quer pegar agente pra matar! -chorando fingidamente-

Kakashi: Fiquem atrás de mim...

Beatriz: Não adianta Kakashi sensei... Como você viu, "aquilo" pode vir de qualquer lugar, abriu a porta e pegou a Harumi pela janela, não há salvação!!-parecendo uma louca-

Então, um barulho do corredor é ouvido, depois um outro barulho vindo da janela é ouvido... Depois sons na mesma hora são ouvidos dos dois lugares, sons de algo se arrastando...

Sasori: se tinha algo perseguindo vocês, por que não vieram logo?

Kamiya: Por que "aquilo" não deixou...

Hidan: O que é "aquilo?

Beatriz: Não o vimos, ele é rápido, não dá pra ver direito...

De repente, um manto preto começa a aparecer na janela... e na porta, e passos são ouvidos vindos de dentro da sala mesmo...

Todos: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

CONTINUA!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

XDDDDDD eu acho q fiz as meninas fazendo uma peça que foi longe demais, parece até filme de terror!! XDDDD, mas isso é por tudo que os meninos fizeram de ruim com elas!!

Vlw pelas reviewns!

**UchihaSora: **_A Sora apareceu mais que o comum nesse capítulo, e no próximo ela vai aprecer muito mais, por que ela estava no meio dessa "brincadeira" com os meninos! XDDD _

**Wuahana: **_Continuando... XP _

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_Duvida respondida! Até o prox chapter! _

**.bruh-chan xP: **_Não fiz exatamente com esses personagens, nem desse jeito, mas usei sua idéia como base, vlw!! _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_Se vc quer saber o Itachi q eu faço é um louco, o tobi é uma criança, o Hidan é um maloqueiro, o Pein é um tarado e o deidara é um louco, o Ssori é o mais normal no meio disso tudo!!_


	6. Capítulo 4: Muahaha

Oiii demorei mais pra postar por que ta na semana de provas!! Mas, felizmente depois da próxima semana, eu poderei voltar a escrever normalmente!!

Obrigado pela paciência!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 4: Muahaha

Os passos vindos de dentro da sala ficavam mais profundos e firmes... Então... Cai no chão Sora com o olho pra fora (obs: é daqueles olhos de chiclete que usam pra pregar peças, mas como estava escuro, não se podia reparar nesse detalhe XDDDD)

Itachi: Nãoooo!!

Sasuke: Minha irmã...

Kakashi: Eu pego ela! -pega ela nos braços e corre de volta pro lugar que estava-

Itachi com um olhar assassino sobre Kakashi.

Kakashi: Er... Pode segurar -coloca nos braços de Itachi-

Sasuke: pedófilo!

Naruto: Eu não acredito... Ela está... MORTA!!

Harumi cai na sala pela janela, parecendo ter saído do manto preto que recobria a janela, estava toda pálida e sangrando pelos olhos e boca (Tinta vinho, pintaram ela embaixo dos olhos e da boca e pediram pra ela fechar os olhos)

Kakashi: Oh my god!!

Todos: AAAHHHHHHHH!!

Pein: Hidan, carrega ela! (poxa, fazem resenha ate com a menina morta! Necrófilos!!)

Hidan coloca Harumi nas costas, e os passos continuam, então param do nada...

Todos: O.O

Aparece diante deles um espírito com um manto preto e uma foice...

Hidan: Foi essa droga que eu vi!

Todos: AHHHH!!

Gaara: Me tirem daqui!

As meninas "vivas" chorando.

Shikamaru: Nunca mais eu aposto! Prometo que não serei mais preguiçoso!

Pein: Socorro!!

Tobi: hehehe!-as meninas contaram pro tobi o que fariam, então Tobi está se divertindo-

Deidara: Ahhhhh!!

Neji: 3x26x9899878000000!!(errando nos cálculos!)

Naruto: Me tirem daqui!

Sasuke: Nós vamos morrer!!

Sasori: Quando eu morrer quero voltar sendo um bicho-palito...

Hidan: Adeus pra vocês!

Itachi: Adeus vida cruel!

Kakashi: O.O...

A "morte" pega a foice e levanta fingindo que vai dar um golpe...

Todos: T.T (Meninos com os olhos lacrimejando)

Beatriz: ahusahuahushauhsuahush!!

Hatsu: hsasuhaushuahsuahushauhsuashu !!

Kamiya: shaushasuahushauhsuah!!

Meninos: Hum?

O manto preto sai da janela e da porta, a morte solta a foice e tira a capa mostrando ser a Konan, aparece Reiko, Mika e Cibelle na janela, e Hanna, Rin, Kishiro e Eiria na porta...

Meninas: huhuhuHAUhuauhsuahsuahusah !!

Meninos: Hum?

Sora se levantando e saindo dos braços do irmão e Harumi saindo de cima das costas do Hidan...

Kakashi: O que... Foi isso?

Konan: Vocês se pelaram de medo! Shuahsuahsuahusahus!!

Pein: Até a Harumi...

Harumi: Tenho que admitir, foi muito engraçado!

Sora: hahahahahah! -tirando o olho de chiclete e mostrando que seu olho estava perfeitamente normal! -

Neji: há há! Muito engraçado! -com raiva-

Sora: Eles acreditaram mesmo na história!! -se acabando de rir-

Kamiya: hasaushaushuhs! A Hatsu imitou direitinho, até chorara ela chorou!!

Hatsu: Eu quase num consigo agüentar até agora... tava com medo de rir antes de acabar...

Konan: A idéia que nós tivemos foi perfeita!

Kakashi: Expliquem-se mocinhas!

Konan: Nós queríamos dar um susto em vocês, aí bolamos esse plano, e... DEU CERTO MUAHAHAHA!!

Sasori: Contem a história desde o início...

Rin: não se preocupe, não tem fantasma algum aqui! O único de vocês que sabia o que faríamos era o Tobi!

Mika: Muito bem Tobi, você não contou! É um bom menino!

Konan: Bem...

"Durante a tarde nós planejamos tudo, A Hanna arranjou os materiais, ai, a Rin, e a Kishiro me ajeitaram e colocaram a roupa em mim, enquanto todas as outras organizavam tudo... De noite, a Beatriz, Hatsu. Harumi e Kamiya vieram correndo e distraíram vocês com a história, até que a Reiko, Mika e Cibelle se posicionassem na janela, e eu, Hanna, Kishiro, Rin e Eiria pudéssemos nos preparar... A Eiria teve a idéia da Harumi ser pega bem na frente de vocês pra vocês ´pensarem que fosse verdade, então eu disse que a Harumi correria pra janela pra "morrer" quando eu e Hanna quebrássemos a porta com o extintor...

Konan: Eiria, Hanna, quebrem a porta com o extintor, eu vou entrar!

As duas quebraram a porta, e depois a Harumi disttraiu vocês sendo pega, enquanto ninguém olhava eu entrei!

A Cibelle cuidou de pgar a Harumi, depois a Rin e a Kishiro maquearam ela...

Rin: olha Harumi, fica com os olhos fechados e não fale nada, deixe seu corpo mole!

Harumi: Ta!

Reiko: Sora, coloca esse olho de chiclete!

Sora: Uhum! -colocando-

Sora corre, e quando chega na porta, dá sinal, colocam o manto preto, a Sora entra despercebida, fica esperando... Depois que eu ando um pouco só pra fazer medo, ela se joga, então, a Harumi que observava tudo por um pequeno buraco no mento, pula na janela, e ai vocês sabem o resto!"

Itachi: Por que fizeram isso?

Sasori: Vocês realmente nos assustaram!

Pein: Eu pensei que tava morto!

Neji: Me desesperei!

Gaara: Pensei que ia pro inferno!

Hidan: Eu quase rezei pra não morrer!

Deidara: T.T eu quase soltava uma bombinha de são João na konan, pensado que era a morte...

Shikamaru: Que droga!

Kiba: Vocês nos assustaram!

Sasuke: Sora! Eu pensei que você estivesse morta, quase chorei!

Naruto: Eu quase me matei!

Kakashi: Por que fizeram isso?

Konan: Vingança, de quando riram delas por terem medo, de fazerem medo a elas, para falar a verdade eu não ajudaria elas a fazer o plano, mas quando a Hanna me contou que vocês estavam olhando as meninas tomando banho, eu decidi que estava na ora da vingança!

Reiko: usahsuahushauhsuahsuhaushuahsuhu! Eles quase se mijaram!

Mika: Aprendam meninos, "vingança é um prato que se come frio!"

Harumi: ahahahahhahsuhuauaushuausu!

Cibelle: Até a Beatriz, a Rin e a Harumi decidiram ajudar depois de ouvir a história do banho! Até a Eiria participou!

Eiria: é... -com uma cara meio emburrada-

Kakashi: Eu, como professor de vocês darei um castigo...

Beatriz\: não!

Rin: professor, veja bem, isso é injusto, eles riram da gente primeiro...

Kakashi: E por isso vocês deram esse susto de matar neles?

Eiria: O Kakashi-sensei só está assim por que ficou com muito medo também!

Kakashi: Vocês vão ficar trancadas no auditório escutando meu sermão até amanhã!

Todas: Nãoooooo!!

Meninos: Uhhhh! (vaiando)

No auditório, às 7h da manha...

Kakashi dormindo...

Hanna: Ei, vamos fazer algo com eles de novo, a outra vez foi tão divertido! Muahahaah -cara de psicopata-

Sora: Não!! Da outra vez agente se ferrou, o Kakashi dormiu 3h da manhã dando sermão na gente sua louca!

Hanna: Grrrr!!

Cibelle: Calma!

Reiko:huhasasuhsu! Vocês duas brigando é tão engraçado!

Rin: Ta bom, vamos apenas ficar quietas por enquanto, depois agente bola algo estilo Hanna e faz uma coisa bem pior que da outra vez...

Beatriz: foi realmente muito engraçado tenho que admitir!

Hatsu: Nossa, eu TIVE que chorar, se não eu iria rir!

Reiko: A cara deles foi hilária!

Sora: O Itachi pensou mesmo que eu tinha morrido!

Kishiro: Eles acharam tudo tão real, e quando viram que era só agente, a cara deles mudou COMPLETAMENTE!!

Harumi: Eu nem acreditei quando vi que eles se assustaram mesmo!

Kamiya: Poxa, dava pra ouvir o coração do Shikamaru batendo a mil!!

Konan: Nossa, Hanna como você arranjou tudo aquilo?

Hanna: Eu coloquei muitas coisas na minha mochila, especialmente pra amedrontar os meninos!

Mika: Legal!

Enquanto isso...

Pein: aquelas malditas, vão pagar!

Itachi: nossa, que brincadeira de mau gosto!

Sasuke: Eu pensei mesmo que a Sora e a Hanna tinham morrido!-T.T-

Naruto: Eu também! -T.T-

Neji: Eu me arrepiei quando a porta quebrou e voou o extintor de incêndio!

Shikamaru: Que saco!

Gaara: Deram um susto na gente! A Hatsu até chorou!

Hidan: E eu pensando que a morte era de verdade!

Deidara: Un ! Eu quase explodi de medo! "explodi" hsuashaushuahusa!

Todos: Não teve graça!

Kiba: Aquelas malditas vão pagar!

Tobi: Tobi não teve medo sabia o tempo todo!

Sasori: Eu desconfiei... Mas não imaginava isso, a propósito Tobi, como você descobriu?

Tobi: Tobi foi pro andar de cima e ouviu conversa, ai Mika deu um doce e disse pra tobi não ter medo e nem contar que era uma brincadeira! Tobi não contou!

Pein: malditas sejam! Elas manipularam o Tobi!

Itachi: Que malvadas, usaram a inocência dele!

Sasori: Por que tobi não nos contou?

Tobi: Tobi não quebra promessa, e Tobi prometeu não contar!

Shikamaru: Que idiota!

Gaara: Coitado!

Neji: Da próxima vez, vê se não promete Tobi!

Kiba: Naruto, Sasuke, vamos nos vingar por mexerem com a inocência do Tobi!

Hidan: Tobi. Olha, toma aqui um halls, agora vai lá e diz pras meninas que a gente não vai deixar isso assim!

Naruto: Como você?

Pein: Onde você arranjou esse Halls?

Hidan: Sempre esteve comigo! -¬¬"-

Tobi: uhum! Tobi vai! -pegando o Halls e saindo saltitante-

Tobi chega...

Toc Toc -batendo na porta-

Kakashi: Ronc! Há? Há? Quem é? -indo abrir a porta sonolento-

Abre a porta...

Tobi: Tobi veio aqui pra dizer o que mandaram Tobi dizer: "Não vamos deixar quieto"!

Mika: Que crueldade, usaram o tobi de mensageiro!

Konan: ¬ ¬ Duvido que façam pior que a gente!

Cibelle: Mas, o que será que eles planejam fazer?

Eiria: Melhor falar baixo, o Kakashi-sensei está aqui!

Todas: Oh! -tapam a boca-

Kakashi finalmente desperta...

Kakashi: Espero que tenham aprendido a lição!

E sai junto com Tobi pra o andar de baixo...

Kishiro: Bem, os não temos como saber, mas vamos apenas esperar...

Hatsu: Eles não devem ter muita coisa em mente depois de ontem...

Rin: Melhor tomarmos cuidado...

Beatriz: Concordo, do jeito que eles são...

Kamiya: Que nada!

Cibelle: Eu também acho que não farão nada demais!

Reiko: huhuhuhusahuhu! Tanto faz pra mim... Estou ansiosa pra saber o que eles planejam!

Mika:hehe! Eles não são tão vingativos!

Sora: Eu vou tentar arrancar informações do Sasuke e do Itachi...

Hanna: Vou torturá-los até que digam o que vão fazer!

Eiria: Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

Konan: Perfeito! Vamos apenas esperar garotas, eles não ousariam fazer nada mesmo!

Novamente todos se juntam no terraço do colégio pra tomar café da manha... Desta vez o clima está mais tenso entre meninos e meninas...

Pein: Konan mon'amour pos...

Konan: O que?-cara de raiva-

Pein: Caham! Por favor Konan, posso sentar-me ao seu lado?

Konan: Melhoro! Pode!

Sora: Nii-sama, mediz uma coisa...

Itachi: O que?

Sora: Vocês não planejam fazer nada conosco não é? -carinha pidona-

Itachi: Que isso, já passou, não vou fazer nada com você Sora!

Naruto: Sora-chan! Eu pensei que tivesse morrido! Fiquei preocupado T.T! -abraçando Sora-

Sasuke: Caham!

Naruto: Hum? -ainda abraçando Sora-

Itachi: Naruto...

Sasuke: Se Você...

Itachi: Continuar a abraçar...

Sasuke: A MINHA irmã...

Sasuke e Itachi: EU TE MATO!!

Naruto: Que medo! -solta Sora-

Sora: Seus malvados! Não se preocupe Naruto, eu não vou deixar eles fazerem nada com você!

Naruto: Me protege Sora-chan! -T.T Indo pros braços de Sora cheio de brilhinhos em volta-

Sasuke e Itachi: Seu desgraçado! -pisando Naruto-

Deidara: Reiko! Sua malvada! Buaaa!! Eu fiquei com medo!-carinha de choro-

Reiko: desculpa, eu não vou mais me vingar!

Deidara: promete? -olhinhos brilhando-

Reiko: shaushauhsu! Que bonitinho seus olhinhos assim! Faz de novo!

Deidara faz de novo!

Reiko: Ta certo eu prometo! Ashauhsusauhsuhshuh!

Shikamaru: Ei, Não teve graça Kamiya!

Kamiya: Claro que teve! Vocês não acharam graça por que foi com vocês, do mesmo jeito de quando foi conosco!

Shikamaru: Que saco, vocês botaram mesmo medo na gente hein! Bem que meu pai disse pra nuca mexer com as mulheres!

Kamiya: Ele disse certo! Hunf!

Gaara: Você até chorou, me enganou perfeitamente...

Hatsu: Sério? -olhinhos brilhando de felicidade-

Gaara: Sim...

Hatsu: Ahhh!! Foi muito engraçado! -abraçando Gaara-

Neji: nossa, como conseguiram planejar tudo aquilo?

Beatriz: um toque de equipamentos de Hanna, genialidade de Rin, eu, Harumi e Eiria, e um pequeno toque da Konan pra finalizar!

Neji: Vocês são umas diabas mesmos hein!

Beatriz: Mas foi divertido!

Neji: Foi! -pousando o braço nos ombros de beatriz, que corou um pouco-

Kiba: Você vai ver só Cibelle, vai pagar caro por ter me assustado daquele jeito!

Cibelle: Certo, desculpe Kiba, mas foi muito engraçado, devia ter gravado no meu celular pra vocês verem a cara de vocês!

Kiba: "Foi muito engraçado" nhenhe nhe! Eu não achei NADA engraçado!

Cibelle: Puf! Hsauhushauushuhushuahsuh!

Kiba: Grr!!

Sasuke: Hanna, foi você que planejou isso tudo não foi?

Hanna: O que você acha?

Sasuke: Desta vez é sério Hanna, você passou dos limites! Você ta louca? Quase matou todos nós de susto!

Hanna: è, e eu apreciei cada momento, foi engraçado, mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer mais isso! -já estava dando as costas pra Sasuke, até que ele segurou seu pulso-

Sasuke: è... Eu espero que você não faça isso de novo Hanna, por que se fizer... è melhor nem se dar ao luxo de olhar pra minha cara!

Hanna: humpft! -soltando seu pulso e saindo-

Itachi: Ei Sasuke, está bem deste jeito mesmo?

Sasuke: Não tem problema, ela não é do tipo "vou parar por que estão reclamando", eu só avisei pra ela não perder seu tempo tentando se desculpar!

Kishiro: Você também ficou com medo itachi?

Itachi: Er... Não, eu não estava com medo!

Kishiro: Sei, conta outra!

Itachi: Ta, eu fiquei com UM POUCO de medo sim...

Kishiro: shaushuahussash! Esse seu "um pouco" foi muito engraçado viu?!

Sasori: Até você Rin...

Rin: Desculpa sasori, mas depois da história do vestiário eu fiquei muito furiosa mesmo! E resolvi fazer o que fiz!

Sasori: É, parecia muito real mesmo...

Rin: Não fique assim, eu não vou fazer mais isso, a não ser que ocorra uma história do vestiário 2, aí eu tenho coragem de bolar outro plano pra assustar você!

Sasori: Desculpe!

Rin: Tudo bem!

Mika:Tobi, você teve medo?

Tobi: Não, meninas dissertam que era só brincadeira, ai Tobi não teve medo!

Mika: ah! Ta! Mas Tobi, me conta uma coisa, os meninos falaram algo de se vingar da gente?

Tobi: Hum... Tobi não ouviu...

Mika: talvez eles devem ter falado algo quando o Tobi saiu...

Hidan: Droga, eu pensei que aquilo era uma morte de verdade, e pesei que você estava morta!

Harumi: è eu percebi! Foi hilário, quase que eu não consigo agüentar pular da janela pra poder rir!

Hidan: Não teve graça nada!

Harumi: è, mas quando você me contou a história de terror teve né!?

Hidan: Isso, é um caso diferente!

Harumi: Sei...

Eiria: Kakashisensei, pensei que era pra você respeitar as alunas, mas não pareceu que você queria respeitá-las quando pegou a Sora!

Kakashi: Er... Eu... Iria rezar por a alma dela, e... Eu SOU HOMEM! Não resisto à tentações!

Eiria: Tarado!

Kakashi: Não é pra tanto...

Depois de um agitado café da manhã... Todos seguem para seus andares...

No andar de baixo...

Kakashi: Eu irei dizer-lhes o que fazer para se vingar...

Pein: Ei Kakashi, será melhor fazermos isso mesmo?  
Sasuke: Eu concordo, elas tem que pagar pelo que fez!

Itachi: Também!

Hidan: Uhum!

Deidara: Un ! Também acho certo!

Tobi: Hum... Tobi vai se pessoal vai!!

Shikamaru: Não gosto muito, mas, pela honra! /

Neji: Pela honra!

Gaara: Por vingança!

Kiba: Eu vou com toda certeza!

Naruto: Se meu parceiro vai eu voiu! Yeah! -Kiba e Naruto batendo as mãos-

Kakashi: Então... Hoje ao final da tarde, começaremos o plano, vamos ver o que podemos fazer...

Meninos: Muahahaha!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Bem , com essa risada maligna vcs sabem pq o nome do chapter ne?

Obrigado pelas reviewns! Kisuus!

Desculpem a demora, é q eu to escrevendo um pouquinho so por dia pra pode estuda XP

**Paty-kon-chan: **_o próximo capítulo também será bom, a vingança dos meninos será ainda mais maligna... hehehe!! Opa, quer dizer: "muaahhahah" _

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_Filme de terror mesmo, pode apostar, os meninos também não deixarão barato! Vão se vingar, até o Tobi vai se vingar! _

**UchihaSora: **_Plim! Pedido concedido em dose dupla, naum é só o Itachi que se importa com a irmãzinha não! XDDDD _

**Wuahana: **_Seu nome foi fonte de grande inspiração pra fazer o chapter... obrigado pela reviewn! _

**Etecetera: **_Isso mesmo! Meninas mandam! Melhor eles ao se meterem com elas, e elas não brincarem muito também... hehheheheheh! -carinha maligna- _


	7. Chapter 5: Vingança

Desculpxx!! Se eu num to respondendo as reviewns de todos, nesse chapter eu vou lembrar, é q eu to doida nessa semana de provas! Desculpas mesmo!

Ta ai o chapter 5 pra vcs!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 5: Vingança...

Durante o almoço...

Kakashi: Bem, eu acho que vocês meninas não tenham ficado com raiva do sermão...

Meninas: Que é isso Kakashi-sensei! Agente viu que você era o certo no final! –evitando outro sermão! (obs: Na noite passada elas dormiram quando o Kakashi tava falando)

Kakashi: Que bom!

Pein: Konan, preciso falar com você, urgente!

Konan: Fala!

Pein: aqui não, tem que ser num local onde eles não escutem!

Konan: ? O/O

Pein: Que tal, hoje de tardezinha?

Konan: S-sim!

Pein: ótimo!

Tobi: Hum... Tobi quer contar uma coisa...

Mika: O que?

Tobi: Tobi não pode falar aqui na frente dos amiguinhos! Se não amiguinhos vão ficar com raiva de Tobi...

Mika: Certo, depois você me conta, quero saber de tudo!

Tobi: uhum! Tobi conta!

Kamiya: Hanna?

Hanna: Umh?

Kamiya: Você não parece muito bem...

Hanna: Ta tudo bem, não se preocupe!

Kamiya: Hum... Mesmo assim... Você está muito estranha e calada!

Hanna: Eu estar calada é estranho?

Kamiya: Nessas alturas você provavelmente estaria bolando outro plano pra assustar os meninos!

Hanna: Olha, eu to cansada só isso! -saindo dali rapidamente-

Cibelle: O que houve?

Kamiya: Ela está muito estranha...

Reiko: Deve ser por causa, de vocês sabem quem...

Cibelle: Mas falando em plano, será que os meninos planejam mesmo se vingar da gente?

Reiko: Depois daquilo... -lembrando- shauhuahsahsuahushuahus! Acho que sim...

Cibelle: Mas parece tudo normal... Eles não parecem ter um plano malvado na cabeça...

Kamiya: Não duvide da capacidade deles!

Kakashi: O que estão conversando?

Meninas sentem um frio na espinha...

Reiko: hehehe, nada!

Hatsu: Ei, ei! Beatriz você acha que eles realmente estão tramando contra a gente?

Beatriz: Não sei...

Rin: Será que não percebem? Eles estão agindo normalmente pra fingir que não estão escondendo nada, mas é uma pena, por que isso não funciona comigo!

Beatriz: Será?

Sora: Ei, vocês viram a Hanna?

Hatsu: Ta ali! -aponta pra Hanna que estava afastada dos demais... -

Sora: Brigada!! -sai-

Beatriz: Bem, é como a Konan disse, só esperando pra ver...

Rin: Melhor tomarem cuidado, eles vão com certeza assustar a gente!

Hatsu: como?

Rin: Fazendo coisas do tipo, usando nossos piores medos!

Enquanto isso...

Sora: Hanna!! -pula em cima de Hanna-

Hanna: ?

Sora: Ne, ne! Você não está com raiva do nii-san né?

Hanna: Não!

Sora: Vamos, por que num faz logo as pazes com ele?

Hanna: Não!

Sora: ... Vamos, não seja teimosa!

Hanna: Eu não vou!

Sora: ta certo, então tchauu!! -voltando pra perto dos irmãos-

Naruto: Sora-chan! Você voltou! -indo abraçar Sora-

Kishiro entra na frente...

Naruto cai.

Kishiro: Hum... Isso está muito estranho... -falou baixo-

Eiria: Por que falou baixo? -falando baixo-

Kishiro: Por que os meninos estão perto, mas continuando, melhor a gente ficar de olho nos meninos...

Eiria: É...

Sora: Mas será que o nii-san e o nii-sama teriam mesmo coragem de aprontar contra mim?

Kishiro: Depois do susto que você deu neles, não duvido!

Itachi: Do que elas estão falando? Parecem fofoqueiras!-falando baixo-

Sasuke: Sei lá!

Naruto: Será que descobriram?

Hidan: Shhh!! Cala a boca droga! Elas não podem ouvir! -falando baixo-

Neji: Não tem problema se elas descobrirem que queremos assustá-las, mas vai ser um problema se souberem o que preparamos pra elas...

Gaara: mesmo se descobrirem, nos vingaremos de qualquer jeito!

Shikamaru: Eu até já sei o que fazer direitinho!

Sasori: Eu não vou fazer nada...

Pein: Sasori! Participa ae!

Sasori: Não, prefiro ficar quieto...

Kakashi: Bem, garotos, vocês já sabem o que fazer não é? Agora, vocês terão a tarde toda pra organizar TUDO!! Muhahahahahah! -fala normal, risada escandalosa-

Todas as meninas lançaram um olhar desconfiado para os meninos na mesma hora!

Então depois de um almoço desses, todo mundo ficou desconfiado, e voltaram para os andares...

No andar de cima...

Konan: Será que os meninos tão mesmo querendo assustar a gente? Eu não sei... Não me pareciam querer fazer nada...

Rin: Pra mim eles já tão se organizando pra dar susto na gente! Melhor se prepararem!

Beatriz: È! Vamos ficar atentas!

Kamiya: Malditos!

Mika: Gente, vou sair um pouco, vou aproveitar e ver se descubro algo!

Reiko: Tchauuu!!

Hatsu: TCHAUUU!!

Kishiro: Boa sorte!

Sora: Descubra o que eles querem fazer!

Cibelle: Dedura eles pra gente!

Harumi: Cadê a Eiria?

Meninas: ... DESAPARECEU!!

Konan: Meudeusdocéu, acho que pegaram ela!

Mika sai da sala e aproveita pra procurar Eiria...

No andar de baixo...

Eiria ouvia a todo o plano dos meninos atrás da porta...

Eiria: Eles vão... Ohhh!... Que cruel... Nossa!!

Eiria: O QUE??

Kakashi ouve a garota e abre a porta...

Meninos: ??

Eiria: Er... -ia correndo mas Kakashi segura o braço da garota...-

Pein: Nananinanão! Toda vez que você escuta algo você conta, agora você vai ficar aqui conosco até o plano estar completo!

Eiria: Droga!!

Enquanto isso...

Tobi: Mika, Tobi diz o que meninos querem fazer...

Mika: O que Tobi?

Tobi: Usar as coisas que meninas mais tem medo pra assustar...

Mika: Sério? Eu preciso contar isso pras outras...

Tobi: Hum... Meninos não deixaram Tobi deixar Mika Sair... Tobi trancou a porta da sala e está sem as chaves...

Mika: COMO?? Droga... Eu quero sair!!

O tempo começou a esfriar... Anoiteceu então, nuvens cobriam a lua e estava chovendo um pouco...

Eiria olhava pela janela da sala a chuva do lado de fora, e ficava parada ali mesmo, pois estará sendo vigiada por Kakashi...

Então a chuva fica mais intensa...

No andar de cima...

Konan: Vamos nos separar e procurar os meninos pra mostrar pra eles que não temos medo!

Todas: EHhhh!!

Então, cada uma segue para um local, e Konan segue para falar com Pein...

Konan chega no local marcado...

Konan ouve um trovão do lado de fora e se assusta, olha para a janela e depois vira-se para frente vendo Pein...

Konan: Ah!

Pein: Calma, sou só eu...

Konan: Nossa eu tomei um susto...

Pein: Eu sei...

Konan: Pein... Por que sua barriga ta toda vermelha e tem uma coisa saindo dela... -cara assustada-

Pein: Não se preocupe, eu coloco de volta... -pondo as "tripas" pra dentro...-

Konan desmaia

Pein: sahushaushuahushuah! A próxima!

Kishiro andava pelos corredores

E achou Itachi caído no chão sangrando...

Kishiro corre até ele...

Kishiro: Itachi...

Itachi vira a cabeça para Kishiro letamente e aponta o dedo pra trás da garota que quando se vira acaba vendo Pein com as "tripas" pra fora e desmaia...

Itachi: asauhsuahushauhsuah!!

Hanna chega no auditório e entra, quando abre a porta...

Hanna: AHHHHHH!!

Vê um monte de ursinhos de pelúcia e fica TOTALMENTE paralisada... Então, sente um toque nas suas costas, e quando se vira, um ursinho de pelúcia do tamanho de uma pessoa...

Ursinho: I Love you!

Hanna desmaia... Sasuke tira a fantasia de ursinho...

Sasuke: haha! Bem feito!

Harumi andava pelos corredores, então viu uma cena...

A cabeça de Hidan no chão...

Harumi corre para perto e coça os olhos, mas fica paralisada ao ver que não é ilusão...

Então... Chega um corpo sem cabeça, e a cabeça de Hidan abre os olhos...

Hidan: O que você fez com meu corpo?

Harumi desmaia... Então, o "corpo" tira a capa e mostra ser Gaara .

Hidan: shauhsuahushushu! O jutsu de se enterrar do Kakashi serviu, agora Gaara, me ajuda aqui!

No ginásio...

Kamiya: Eu jurava que tinha alguém aqui...

Kamiya olha pro chão e vê sombras de um sapo grande...

Kamiya: AHH!!

Shikamaru aparece rindo da cara dela...

Kamiya: Há, há! Estou morrendo de rir!

Kamiya vê outra sombra de sapo...

Kamiya: Ta bom shikamaru! Pare de brincadeira!

Shikamaru: Não sou eu!

Chega gamabunta...

Gamabunta: Por que me chamou aqui?

Kamiya desmaia...

Shikamaru: Valeu Naruto!

Beatriz andava pelos corredores, até trombar em algo em meio a escuridão...

Beatriz: Ai!!

?: Ai!

Beatriz: Q-quem é?

?: Sou eu a Reiko, eu tava andando pelos corredores, mas me perdi...

Beatriz: Certo... Bem, vamos procurar a Eiria e a Mika, elas saíram faz um tempão...

ZuzuzuzuZUUZUuuzuzZzuuZUzuUZuUuzUZUZUu...

Reiko: Q-que barulho foi esse? -sentindo um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquele desagradável barulho familiar...-

Então, aparece uma nuvem de insetos voando...

Reiko: AHHHHH!!

Beatriz: Você tem medo de insetos?

Aparece uma aranha na frente de Beatriz...

Beatriz: AHHH!!

Beatriz e Reiko se abraçam e desmaiam...

Deidara: ahahahahhah!! -com argila na mão-

Chega Neji e vê Beatriz e Reiko abraçadas...

Neji: Po, Deidara, será que não dava pra me esperar? Elas tiveram a reação contrária, olha! Era pra abraçar a gente! -com um pote de vidro cheio de aranhas nas mãos-

Deidara: Desculpe, eu não agüentei, tive que fazer isso!!

Hatsu andava pelos corredores cantando:

Eu vou, eu vou, eu vou procurar a Mika, eu vou, eu vou, Eu vou... Parara ti bum, parara ti bum eu vou, eu vou! - -

Trovões caiam do lado de fora, fazendo Hatsu se assustar um pouco e parar de cantar andando em silêncio pelos corredores escuros...

Hatsu:... Tem alguém ai? Oi??

Gaara aparece na frente dela do nada...

Gaara: Oi...

Hatsu: AH!

Gaara: Por que tanto medo?

Hatsu: Pensei que fosse algum bicho...

Gaara; Não, eu não sou um bicho, mas eu trouxe um amiguinho pra brincar com você... -levanta o cachorro-

Cachorro: Grrrrr

Hatsu desmaia...

Gaara: Vingança!

Cibelle estava olhando em algumas salas e entrando em uma...

Cibelle: Mas o que é isso? Kiba? -vê Kiba perto da janela...-

Kiba: ...

Cibelle se aproxima, e Kiba se vira do nada pra ela com uma máscara

Kiba: mUhahaha!!

Cibelle: ahhhhhhhhhh!-desmaia-

Kiba tira a máscara...

Kiba: Nossa, eu não acredito que ela teve medo disso!

Sora também estava caminhando e entrava nas salas olhando se tinha alguém, porém...

Entra numa sala e vê uma coisa loira no fundo...

Sora: Naruto? -vai pro fundo da sala-

POW (sem onomatopéias) a porta se fecha!

Sora se assusta e vê que o que tinha ali não era o Naruto, mas sim um boneco loiro parecido com ele...

Sora: Não... Eu to trancada! NÃO!! -tenta abrir a porta loucamente, não consegue, desmaia-

Sasuke coloca a fantasia de novo e espera Hanna acordar, mas ela não acorda, então, ele retorna a sala onde Eiria estava...

Eiria olha vê um "ursinho" de pelúcia andando e desmaia...

Todos ali presentes: O.O"

Kakashi: E ai, assustaram elas?

Meninos: Sim!!

Kakashi: Caham!Eu como professor, devo dizê-los que isso foi só uma "lição" para elas aprenderem, mas não se acostumem!

Meninos: ¬ ¬

Kakashi: Er... Bem, acho que elas se resolvem com vocês quando acordarem, libertem o Tobi agora...

Pein: Tobi sortudo, ficou trancado com uma garota na sala!

Itachi: Eu não acho que ele tenha pensamentos tão poluídos quanto os seus Pein...

Pein: Nossa é mesmo...

Kakashi: Vão, rápido!

Pein vai, abre a porta da sala...

Pein: Tobi...

Mika: Shhh! Ele ta dormindo! -apontando pro chão-

Pein: Pode sair agora, nós não te assustaremos... Você já descobriu então perdeu a graça!

Mika: é depois de assustar todo mundo acho que fica sem graça mesmo!

Pein chuta Tobi...

Pein: Acorda!

Tobi: Nha!! Tobi com sono!

Pein: Não sabe o que perdeu Tobi, estão todas desmaiadas!

Tobi: Meninas mortas?

Pein: Claro que não seu idiota! Tão só dormindo... E tendo pesadelos hehehe!!

Enquanto isso...

Itachi: Nossa, a Konan e a Kishiro acharam que tavam saindo mesmo as tripas do Pein! Shaushauhsauhsuahusahuhuh!

Sasuke: A Hanna ficou paralisada quando viu os ursinhos de pelúcia, e ai quando eu me vesti de ursinho de pelúcia que falei, ela caiu hushaushuahsuahushauhsauhsu!

Shikamaru: A Kamiya se assustou com a técnica do Naruto! Quando ela viu o sapo grade, ela desmaiou! Sahushuahsuhauhsuaushauhushauhsu!

Hidan: A Harumi pensou que a minha cabeça tivesse sido decepada e desmaiou quando eu abri os olhos! Hsuashuausahushauh!

Kiba: E eu pensando que a Cibelle ia rir da minha cara, foi só colocar uma máscara sinistra que ela caiu! Hsuashuahushauhsuahuushauhsuahsuhu!

Naruto: Eu acho que a Sora desmaiou, eu ouvi um barulho forte de algo caindo...

Deidara: Eu fiz uns insetinhos de argila e a Reiko teve o maior medo! Shauhsuahsuausuahauh!

Neji: Eu teria achado engraçado se você tivesse me esperado pra colocar aquela aranha na frente da Beatriz!

Kakashi: Por que?

Neji: Por que ela teria me abraçado, mas ao invés disso a Reiko e a beatriz se abraçaram e desmaiaram!

Gaara: Nossa, a Hatsu desmaiou por causa de um cachorro!

Kakashi: Sasori, e você?

Sasori: Eu nunca disse que me vingaria delas!

Kakashi: então...

Voz: Isso mesmo!

Todos olham: O.O

Rin: Ninguém se lembrou de mim não foi? Não se preocupem, eu não vou motivá-las a uma revanche...

Kakashi: Como você... SASORI!

Sasori: Não fui eu!

Rin: Ninguém me contou nada, pelo contrário! Eu vi TUDO! Quando o Tobi entro na sala com a Mika e VOCÊ PEIN trancou a sala, quando o Sasuke se vestiu de ursinho, o kakashi enterrou o Hidan, o Naruto invocou um sapo... Tudo mesmo...

Kakashi: Como isso pode passar despercebido?

Rin: Eu simplesmente não dixei que me vissem, bem eu não to a fim de dedurar o que fizeram pras meinas, vim aqui com um único objetivo: pgar a Eiria!

Pein: Como descobriu que ela estava aqui?

Rin: Bem, era só uma suposição, mas você acabou de dizer que ela está realmente aqui1

Pein: Droga!

Rin: agora, se me derem licença, eu tenho meninas pra acordar...

Kakashi: Como vai acordá-las?

Rin: Vocês não vão querer saber! -cara maligna-

Meninos: OO"

Rin pega Eiria pelas roupas e sai arrastando a garota...

Kakashi: droga, nosso plano foi falho!

Pein: Agora num adianta! Já foi! Vamos ficar quietos...

No auditório...

As meninas começam a acordar, algumas chorando, outras traumatizadas, enfim, todas com algum problema...

Mika entra no auditório...

Mika: Achei vocês!

Rin: Eu as trouxe aqui!

Mika: Meninas...

Rin: Ei, não diga nada, deixe que elas descubram sozinhas! Isso SE descobrirem! -falou baixo-

Mika: ...

Konan: O que aconteceu? Eu sonhei com o Pein com as tripas saindo...

Kishiro: Eu sonhei que o Itachi tava morrendo e o Pein tava com as tripas saindo!

Hanna: Eu sonhei com um monte de ursinhos de pelúcia e um gigante! -chorando-

Harumi: Eu sonhei que o Hidan tava com a cabeça decepada...

Mika: Que macabro...

Kamiya: Eu sonhei com um sapo gigante! -chorando-

Reiko: Eu sonhei com um monte de insetos!

Beatriz: E Eu com uma aranha feia e nojenta!

Hatsu: Sonhei com um cachorro raivoso que queria me morder!

Sora: E eu que ficava trancada na sala...

Rin: Bem, foi só um pesadelo bobo, mas não se preocupem, está tudo bem agora!

Mika: Vamos nos divertir!!

Konan: Como?

Mika: Eu tenho dinheiro! Vou pedir pro Kakuzu e pro Zetsu organizarem uma festa!

Kishiro: Nós não podemo fazer isso, vão perceber que a gente ta no colégio!!

Rin: Bem, podemos sim, com a autorização do Kakashi-sensei é claro!

Konan: Então acho que dá... Mas vocês sabem que vai sobrar pra gente fazer as comidas da festa né?

Mika: Então... Vamos fazer algo divertido que não tome muito do nosso tempo...

Kishiro: Por que não jogamos Poker?

Konan: E qual é a graça?

Kishiro: A gente apostar!

Mika: Apostar o que?

Kishiro: Quem ganhar paga um preço, qualquer preço, por exemplo, se a Konan ganhar e todos decidirem que ela deve beijar o Pein, ela TEM que beijá-lo!

Konan: E por que quem ganhar?

Kishiro: Por que só uma pessoa vence nesse jogo, então, as que perderem podem vingar-se da pessoa que ganhou como quiserem!

Mika: Gostei!

Meninas: Gostei!

Kishiro: Então, o que estamos esperando?

CONTINUA...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olha, hoje termino minha semana de provas!! Vo escreve os chapter mais rápido!!

Desculpem por demorar mais a postar, quando eu comecei a escreve o chapter eu ainda tava fazendo prova XP

Agradeço as reviewns:

**Etecetera: **_Ta ai o chapter... _

**UchihaSora: **_Eu não tenho por que fazer ela com raiva deles, desculpxx aew! _

**Meriyasu: **_Desculpa, eu tava tão apressada q nem vi as reviewns direito! _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_Eles nem pegaram tão pesado quanto elas, mas no próximo chapter os preços que eles vão pagar... hehehehe!! _

**Wuahana: **_Ta ai o chapter 5!! Até o próximo! _

**.bruh-chan xP: **_A sora é paparicada pq ela deixa, enquanto as outras meninas num dão muita corda, e não se preocupa q eu fiz a Hanna e o Sasuke brigando pra fazer eles ficando mais apaixonadinhos depois! Acredita que eu tive a mesma idéia dos ursos?! XDDD morri de rir quando li sua reviewn, vlw! _


	8. Chapter 6: Poker

Oi pessoal, mais um chapter ai!! Sem provas pra ,me impedir de escrever dessa vez! XP

Muito obrigada pelas reviewns!

Ta ai!! Olha as coisas entre parênteses são os pensamentos!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 6: Poker

Konan: Mas, ao seria melhor assim: Se um menino ganhar, as meninas decidem a prenda, se uma menina ganhar, os meninos decidem a prenda?

Eiria: È, realmente, é melhor!

Mika: Mas se todos forem jogar vão ter que ser 4 mesas, por que só se joga de 6 pessoas...

Konan: Então, os vencedores de cada mesa pagam a prenda e depois se juntam, ai cada vencedor joga e um vencedor vence duas vezes, ou seja, vai pagar duas prendas...

Hanna: A gente faz as prendas leves pros vencedores, mas pro vencedor final nós fazemos uma prenda bem pesadinha!

Konan: Então, vamos falar com os meninos!

Depois de falar com os meninos e do bla bla bla todo das regras, todos seguem para o segundo passo: arranjar 4 baralhos...

Kishiro: Ah! Então, vamos lá!

Depois de milagrosamente arranjar 4 baralhos sei lá aonde...

Todos põe 4 mesas no terraço do colégio e 6 cadeiras em cada mesa...

Kakashi: vamos ao sorteio... Ponham seus nomes ai na caixinha!

Pein: Cadê o sasori?

Konan: Cadê a Rin?

Kakashi: Eles disseram que não iriam participar...

Konan: Ta certo...

Kakashi: Bem, como cada mesa só dá pra 6 pessoas, então vocês vão pra mesa de acordco com o nome sorteado, quando uma mesa estiver cheia, vai pra outra!

Na mesa 1 estão:... Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Beatriz, Kamiya e Harumi...

Na mesa 2:...Hanna, reiko, Deidara, Tobi, Mika e Kiba...

Na mesa 3:... Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kishiro e Hatsu...

Na mesa 4:... Eu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, Eiria e Cibelle...

Kakashi: Bem, vamos ao sorteio dos carteadores...

Itachi: Agente pode fazer duas mesas jogando ao mesmo tempo...

Kakashi: è, boa idéia, nós sorteamos os carteadores que não estiverem jogando na mesa, por exemplo, eu só posso ser carteador da mesa 1, 2 ou 3, mas não posso ser da 4...

Pein: Bem... Os nomes são...

Na mesa 1... O carteador é o Kakashi!

Na mesa 2... Gaara

Na mesa 3... Kiba (Droga!)

Na mesa 4... Shikamaru...

Kakashi: bem, vamos começar...

Na mesa 1...

Kakashi carteaia as cartas e as dá pra todos da mesa...

Shikamaru: Hum...

Gaara:...

Neji: ótimo!

Beatriz: Desisto!

Kamiya: Ganhei, que droga!

Harumi: Desisto!

Gaara: O que vocês tem?

Neji: Duas duplas!

Kamiya: Uma trinca!

Gaara: Uma dupla...

Shikamaru: Uma quadra!

Kakashi: Ok... Shikjamaru venceu na mesa 1...-anotando num papel-

Depois disso, gaara segue para a mesa 2...

Kiba: hsuashaushu! Eu já ganhei! Que sorte!

Mika: Er... Ganhar é ruim, você paga prenda se ganhar!

Kiba: Que droga é mesmo!

Hanna olha as cartas descartas a trinca que tinha, quando pega as três cartas, fica ao invés de uma trinca com duas duplas na mão...

Hanna: O que vocês tem?

Reiko: Nada! Sauhsuahushaushu!

Deidara: NADA!!

Tobi: Tobi já tem as três trincas!

Hanna: Tobi isso é Poker ¬ ¬

Tobi: Tobi não sabe jogar poker!

Kiba: uma dupla!

Mika: Uma dupla!

Hanna: Que droga! Full House!

Kakashi: hum... Hanna ganhou na segunda mesa... -anotando num papel-

Kiba vai até a mesa 3...

Cateia as cartas e as dá em seguida...

Harumi olhava o jogo de Hidan...

Hidan iria descartar a dupla que tinha...

Harumi: Covarde! -vai olhar o jogo de Itachi-

Hidan não descarta as cartas...

Hidan: Droga! (Seu idiota, por que não descartou as cartas? Só por que te chamaram de covarde! Bem, isso não importa, é IMPOSSÍVEL ganhar com apenas uma dupla!)

Konan: Desisto!

Pein: Não tenho nada, e vocês?  
Konan: Droga! (se o Pein ganhasse eu poderia escolher uma prenda pra ele!)

Kishiro: Nada!

Hatsu: Nada!

Itachi: Nada, parece que você ganhou Hidan!

Hidan: Droga! Tenho uma maldita dupla! Essa peste me deu azar!

Harumi: EI!

Kakashi: Hidan venceu na mesa 3... -anotando-

Shikamaru segue para a mesa 4...

Carteia as cartas e as dá, dessa vez, ele que está com o bloquinho de anotações o qual Kakashi anotava os vencedores...

Kakashi olha a mão e faz uma cara de decpção.

Kakashi: Droga!

Naruto: O que vocês tem?

Sasuke: Uma trinca!

Sora: Uma dupla!

Eiria: Nada!

Cibelle: Duas duplas!

Kakashi: Um royalstreet flash!!

Naruto: Nada!

Shikamaru: Kakashi venceu na mesa 4... -anotando no papel-

Sasuke: Droga!

Sora: Mas, nii-san, se você ganhasse iria pagar uma prenda...

Sasuke: Mas eu preferia ganhar!

Kakashi: Bom, vamos as prendas!

Hanna: Eu quero ser a primeira!

Kakashi: Certo, meninos vamos decidir a prenda dela!

Os meninos se reúnem e começam a cochichar e olhar pra cara da Hanna de vez em quando...

Pein: Já decidimos, você terá que aturar nossos chingamentos caladinha Hanna!

Hanna: O que?? Grr!!

Pein: feia!

Kiba: Idiota!

Itachi: Malvada!

Hidan: Dragonmasterofchaos da boba da peste bubônica!

Hanna: Ei! Isso não vale! È mais de um chingamento!

Hidan: Não! Isso é uma expressão composta de várias palavras, mas é uma expressão só!

Meninos: Concordo!

Naruto: Diaba!

Gaara: Psicopata!

Shikamaru: Af! To cansado pra inventar um chingamento!Qualquer coisa!

Neji: Louca! Louca! Louca!

Deidara: Chata!

Tobi: Amiga!

Deidara: Tobi, é um chingamento! ¬ ¬

Tobi: não amiga!

Kakashi: Eu não vou dizer nada, vou poupá-la disso... E você Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu não vou dizer nenhum chingamento... -se vira de costas e nas costas tem um ursinho de pelúcia grudado-  
Hanna: AAHHHH!! -fica desesperada-

Kakashi bem, vamos a pena do Shikamaru...

Meninas começam a cochichar, e depois finalmente se decidem...

Kamiya: Você vai fazer 100 flexões!

Shikamaru: Droga! Pode ser depois?

Kamiya: Não! AGORA!!

Shikamaru: Droga!

Meninas: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...

Depois de 90 flexões...

Shikamaru respira fundo...

Kakashi: Vamos a pena do Hidan...

Meninas se juntam novamente... Cochicham e decidem...

Harumi: Você vai ter que dizer uma frase: "Eu sou mais covarde que uma menininha de escolinha"

Hidan: O que?  
Harumi: Que foi vai fugir de novo?

Hidan: "Eu sou mais covarde que uma menininha de escolinha" -bem baixinho-

Meninas: Não ouvi!!

Hidan: EU SOU MAIS COVARDE QUE UMA MENININHA DE ESCOLINHA!! Ponto já disse! -quase gritando-

Kakashi: Agora, é a minha pena...

Meninas: heheheheheheh!!

Eiria: A sua pena a gente já decidiu Kakashi...

Kakashi: O que é?

Eiria: Mostrar seu rosto!

Kakashi: Cof, cof, cof! Acho que estou com uma virose!

Eiria: Virose? Er... Não precisa tirar a máscara Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Não, eu como professor devo respeitar a aposta e reconhecer que tenho de pagar a prenda... -colocando a mão na máscara-

Meninas: Não precisa Kakashi-sensi! Você está livre!!

Kakashi: Bem, agora o jogo final...

Konan: Bem, nós decidimos que a última prenda será BEM pesadinha! Hehehehe!!

Meninos: O.O

Hanna: hehehe!

Se juntam numa mesa: Shikamaru, Hidan, Hanna e Kakashi...

Então...

Kakashi olha a mão e faz cara de quem não gostou, ele veio com três cartas do mesmo naipe (A, K, 10) e com uma dupla, então trocou a dupla para não correr risco de ganhar, 

e veio justamente as cartas que ele menos queria (J,Q) então ele estava na mão com um Royal Straight Flash (O jogo mais potente do poker!) .

Hidan tinha uma quadra...e descartou duas cartas ficando com uma dupla, isso não passou despercebido aos olhas de Harumi...

Hanna tinha nada...

Shikamaru tinha um Straight Flash... E descartou três cartas, ficando com nada... Isso também não fugiu dos olhos das meninas...

Kakashi: O que vocês tem?

Hidan: Uma dupla!

Shikamaru: Nada!

Hanna: Nada...

Kakashi: Royal Straight Flash...

Hanna: Bem, meninas, vamos decidir a prenda do Kakashi!

Kakashi: Ai, ai...

As meninas se juntam e começam a cochichar...

Eiria: O que?! Eu não vou!!

Konan: Que isso, vai!

Eiria: Não! -cruza os braços e fica emburrada-

Konan: decidimos que o Kakashi-sensei vai levar um beijo de todas nós! Na buchecha é claro!

Kakashi: O.O

Pein: Isso é INJUSTO!

Hidan: Kakashi filho da mãe!

Naruto: Mas que droga!

Neji: Hey! Mas por que vocês vão dar essa prenda pra ele?

Shikamaru: Isso não é uma prenda!

Gaara: escolham outra coisa!

Konan: Nós decidimos isso por que ele foi o único que teve coragem de ganhar!

Kakashi: è... (Não foi bem assim!)

Então as garotas "fazem fila" hehe, trocadilho! Pra dar um beijo na bochecha de Kakashi... Sora e Hanna dão um beijo em Kakashi, Sora numa bochecha e Hanna na outra, e ainda ficam demorando!

Kakashi: Er... -vermelho-

Sasuke: EI!!

Itachi: Sora! Pare já com isso!

As duas soltam e saem felizes, depois as outras meninas vão dando beijos na bochecha de Kakashi e os meninos se matando de raiva e ciúmes com aquilo...

Konan: Falando nisso, já faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo a Rin e o Sasori!

Pein: Deixa eles aproveitarem a noite...

Rin chega com Sasori...

Sasori: O que aconteceu aqui?

Rin: Que bagunça é essa, e por que os meninos estão olhando furiosamente para o Kakashi?

Konan: Eu te explico!

Meninos: KAKASHI!!

Kakashi: Que foi? Não fui eu que escolhi a prenda!!

Neji: Kakashi sortudo!!

Konan: Não ligue, elkes estão com raiva, te explico depois, mas e você Rin o que estava fazendo?

Rin: Nada demais, só o que eu sempre faço!!

Konan: ??

Rin: Bem, agora me conta o que aconteceu!

Konan conta tudo a Rin que morre de rir depois de ouvir aquela história...

Kakashi: Ah! Ta muito tarde! Todo mundo volta pros andares certos! Ta na hora de dormir!

Todos: AHHHHH!!

Kakashi: Sem "ahhhh" São 2h da manhã! Vão, vão!!

Todos voltam as seus andares e dormem tranquilamente...

Ao amanhecer...

Kakashi: Shikamaru, acorda! ACORDA!

Shikamaru: Ah! Já é de manhã?

Kakashi: Sim, as meninas já prepararam o café da manhã, vamos!

Todos seguem para o terraço e vão tomar seu querido café da manhã...

Tudo fica como sempre...

Kishiro: Nossa, nem parece que fizemos uma aposta 3 dias atrás...

Kamiya: é, já ta no 4° dia né...

Konan: Mas tudo parece tão normal...

Rin: Eu só quero saber, como será que vai ser depois que a aposta acabar?

Beatriz: Sei lá, acho que no mínimo estranho né?!

Cibelle: Mas vai ser divertido enquanto durar!

Mika: Que vocês tão falando, ainda ta no 4? Dias, tem mais três dias antes de acabar!

Reiko: E vai ter muito mais confusão também! Shaushuhushuahsuahushauhsuahu!!

Konan: Vamos aproveitar que só tem a gente no colégio e bagunçar !!

Meninas: O.O

Os meninos...

Pein: Por que a gente num faz strip poker?

Kakashi: NÃO! Isso seria uma violação das regras e da privacidade de todos!

Itachi: Você só está dizendo isso por que quer se fingir de bonzinho!

Sasori: Qual a graça de Strip poker?

Shikamaru: Sei lá, são loucos!

Kiba: Eu vejo graça!

Sasuke: Eu também! Só não deixaria minha irmã participar! Nem a Hanna!

Itachi: Uhum! Eu também não deixaria a Sora participar!

Pein: Eu participaria com gosto!

Gaara: Eu talvez participasse!

Neji: Com certeza!

Naruto: E acham que eu perderia isso?

Deidara: Eu participaria SIM Un !

Tobi: O que é STRIP POKER, é coisa de comer?

Pein: Não é coisa de comer Tobi... Mas dá vontade...

Meninos: shauhsuahsuhausauhsuhu!!

Kakashi: Ta bom chega dessa história de Strip Poker!

Meninos: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! -decepcionados-

Bem, vocês sabem que o café da manhã é sempre agitado, e tudo vai bem...

Pulando a parte do almoço e da tarde... Durante a noite... Umas 11h da noite pra ser exata...

Do lado de fora do colégio...

Uma gangue estava conversando...

Líder: E aew manos vamo roba os PC da escola meu! È tudo PC novinho de boa qualidade pow!

Garoto1: Vamo!

Garoto2: agente entra pela janela!

Garoto3: Mas e se tiver alguém?

Garoto4: Não tem ninguém!Eles fecharam a escola por causa de umas parada aew pó!

Garoto5: Então, vamos!

Líder: Vamo entra por ali ó! -aponta pra uma janela do térreo- Nós pula o muro e entra por aquele vidro ali!

Garoto1: E como nós quebra o vidro?

Líder: Quebra com isso aqui! -mostra a barra de ferro que tinha na mão-

Então o líder e seus comparsas pulam o muro e quebram a janela, entrando no colégio e andando pelos corredores até a tão cobiçada sala de informática...

Os meninos acordam ao ouvir o barulho e Kakashi sai da sala pra ver de onde tinha vindo o barulho...

Ele segue até a sala e vê o vidro quebrado, imediatamente ele volta para a sala onde estavam os men9inos e manda Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru irem falar com as meninas e trazê-las aqui...

E assim foi...

Demorou mais ou menos 3 minutos pra isso, então Kakashi manda as meninas ficarem lá e manda os meninos protegerem elas enquanto ele resolvia aquilo...

Ele anda pra sala de informática vê a porta aberta, olha com cuidado e leva um soco...

Konan: Droga!! -sai correndo com Eiria e puxam Kakashi...-

As outras meninas vão também, e os meninos ficam sem saber o que fazer!

Os assaltantes raptam as meninas!

Konan: AHHHHH!!

Kakashi desmaiado...

Pein: Que droga! O que faremos?

Shikamaru: Temos que pensar!

Sasori: Vamos tentar conversar com eles!

Itachi: E vai dar certo?

Hidan: Tem que dar certo!

Naruto: A gente tem que tirar elas de lá!

Neji: Elas correm perigo!

Kiba: O que vai acontecer?!

Tobi: Meninas machucadas?

Deidara: Não, por enquanto!

Gaara: Por que foi que elas correram?

Sasuke: Kakashi maldito, parece um atrator de garotas!

Pein: Bem, vamos pensar no que fazer... Com muito cuidado, por que se a gente vacilar... Elas que morrem!

CONTINUA...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

XDDDD

VOLTEIIII!! Como eu havia dito, eu voltarei a escrever os capítulos normalmente...

Agradeço as reviewns:

**Meriyasu: **_Obrigada, continue mandando reviewns! È delas que eu tiro inspiração pra escrever! _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_Bem está ai o jogo, e pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou demorar a postar o próximo chapter! _

Agradeço também a minha irmã que sempre me dá umas idéias loucas e é assim que eu consigo me inspirar, a idéia do 1° chapter e dos assaltantes foi dela viu! Eu apenas to desenrolando a história! Bjusss vejo vcs no próximo capítulo!!


	9. Capítulo 7: Tensão

Oi pessoal voltei com o capítulo 7, obrigado pelas reviewns!!

Ta ai chapter 7!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 7: Tensão...

Líder: Aew menininhas agente vai deixa vocês em paz se ficarem caladinhas se gritar falo?

Konan: ¬¬ Certo!

Garoto1: Vamos mano rouba os PC logo, se não vão pega agente aew!

Eiria: Que droga o Kakashi ta desmaiado...

Kishiro: Liga não, os meninos vão dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui...

Pein chega na frente do líder dos assaltantes...

Líder: O! Mano melhor tu sai daqui! -aponta arma-

Pein: Eu estou desarmado! Eu vim com dois amigos meus... -aponta pra Itachi e Sasori-

Líder: Fala logo o que tu quer!

Pein: Nós só queremos que vocês soltem as garotas... -falava num tom sério-

Líder: Sei não do que você ta falando mano... Ei pessoal, vocês viram garotas? -olha pro Garoto3-

Garoto3: Não, não vi! -amordaçando Konan-

Konan: Nhac! -lasca uma dentada na mão do garoto3-

Garoto3: AIIII!! DESGRAÇADA!!

REiko: HSHAUSHUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHUSAUHSUAHU

Rin: Ei Reiko, não faça isso...

Reiko: Hum? Certo!

Pein olha vê todas as meninas amarradas e algumas amordaçadas...

Konan: PEIN!! Você veio me salvar?

Pein: Sim...

Konan: Tira a gente daqui!!

Garoto3 pega uma arma e aponta pra Konan...

Garoto3: Olha melhor tu se comporta sua cachorra!

Konan: Me respeite! PEINNN!! DÁ UMA PISA NESSES MALUCOS E TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!! -feliz -

Pein: Cla... Ahn? O QUE??

Líder: Ah! Então os mano veio dá uma pisa em nós é? Ei pessoal, vamo mostra que a gente sabe lutar!

Garotos 1, 2 , 3, 4 e 5 se juntam pra dar uma pisa em Pein, Itachi e Sasori...

Então, Pein, Itachi e Sasori saem correndo...

Konan: PEINNNN VOLTE!!

Pein: KONAN POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?? T.T -correndo-

Itachi: Eu disse que era melhor chamar os outros pra gente bater nesses caras...

Sasori: Eu apoiei, mas você disse que só conversando dava!

Itachi: Poxa Pein, até o Sasori concordou comigo! E olha que eu envolvi porrada no meio!

Pein: T.T Konan por que? -ainda pensando no que Konan fez...-

Itachi: Você me ouviu?

Pein: T.T

Sasori: Não adianta, ele ta maluco, vamos voltar!

Voltando a sala onde todos os meninos estavam...

Kiba: Trouxeram elas de volta?

Naruto: Como foi?

Deidara: Elas se machucaram?

Tobi: Meninas bem?

Sasuke: Minha irmã está bem?

Gaara: Eles matarm elas?

Todos: O.O"

Neji: Eu não estou vendo elas!

Hidan: O que aconteceu? Deram uma pisa neles ou levaram pisa?

Shikamaru: Já vi que deu tudo errado...

Itachi: Cof, cof... Eles... Quase bateram na gente...

Sasori: A Konan gritou que era pro Pein bater nos assaltantes, ai eles pensaram que o Pein tinha ido bater neles e iriam bater na gente até que corremos e estamos aqui!

Pein: T.T

Meninos: ¬ ¬"

Pein: E agora? Como vamos nos aproximar deles pra salvar as meninas?

Sasori: Hum...

Shikamaru: Por que não simplesmente batemos neles?

Hidan: Hey! Nós somos homens sabia, não somos fracos!

Pein: Mas e se matarem elas? T.T

Itachi: Ai a gente mata eles e limpa o colégio pra ninguém descobrir... E faz uma homenagem pra elas...

Todos: O.O

Itachi: é brincadeira, claro que não sou tão idiota assim!

Tobi: Tobi vai conversar com assaltantes!

Todos: NÃO!!

Neji: Se ao menos o Kakashi-sensei estivesse acordado...

Tobi sai da sala e segue para o lugar onde estão os assaltantes...

Líder: Mermão veio... Esses caras são chatos hein!

Garoto5: O que você quer?

Tobi: Tobi veio ajudar meninas...

Garoto5: Saia daqui! -aponta uma arma pra cabeça de Tobi-

Tobi: Tobi quer que assaltantes soltem menina, Tobi promete não contar nada pra ninguém se soltarem meninas...

Garoto4: Atira na cabeça desse retardado logo!

Mika: TOBI CORRE!!

Tobi: hehehe!

Garoto4: E, adeus otário! -puxa o gatilho-

Sai água do gatilho...

Garoto4: Ahn??

Tobi: Tobi fez brincadeira... Trocou armas enquanto ninguém olhava... hehehe... Tobi is a bad boy... hehehe -risinho malvado-

Garoto4: Então a arma de verdade está com...

Tobi aponta arma pra cabeça do assaltante...

Tobi: hehe, com Tobi! -puxa o gatilho-

Sai água da arma de Tobi...

Tobi: shuahsuahsuhauh!! Tobi não sabe onde está a de verdade!

Mika: Ufa...

Garoto4: Seu...

Tobi: Hehehe, agora assaltante solta meninas?

Garoto4: DESGRAÇADO VÀ PRO INFERNO!! -aponta arma pra Tobi-

Tobi sai correndo...

Tobi: Hhsuahsausahsuhsuhaushua!! -correndo-

Tobi volta pra sala onde estavam os meninos...

Todos: TOBI!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??

Tobi: Tobi brincou!!

Pein: T.T -desmaia-

Itachi: Droga, estamos perdidos!

Sasori: Meudeusdocéu...

Hidan: Que a alma delas descanse em paz... Que Janshin-sama guie a alma delas...

Sasuke: Por que? Minha irmã era tão nova!!

Gaara: Por que elas tiveram que morrer?

Kiba: Eu prometo que nunca mais dou susto nelas!!

Aruto: Eu só queria ganhar dinheiro com a aposta!

Tobi: ? meninas bem... tobi trocou a arma do assaltante por arma de brinquedo e assaltante se enfureceu!

Todos ficam pálidos na mesma hora...

Shikamaru: VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?? -se levanta bruscamente da cadeira-

Deidara: Tobi. Por que você fez isso? E agora? Como vamos dizer pra diretora que assaltantes mataram as alunas??

Tobi: Assaltantes não mataram meninas...

Todos menos Tobi: MAS VÃO MATAR!!

Tobi: Por que?

Todos menos Tobi capotam...

Deidara: Por que Tobi foi um mal garoto!

Tobi: Hum... Tobi is a good boy...

DDeidara: Não, Tobi menino mau!

Tobi: T.T

Shikamaru: e agora?

Gaara: Elas vão morrer!

Neji; Não agoure seu idiota!

Gaara O que??

Itachi: PARA! Não é hora pra brigar, é hora de pensar o que fazer...

Kiba: O que vamos fazer agora? Conversar não dá!

Enquanto isso... Na sala onde os assaltantes entraram...

Kakuzu: Que droga, terei que comprar um vidro novo!

Zetsu: Alguém entrou aqui, e não foi pra fazer coisa boa, eu ouvi a movimentação...

Kakuzu: Deixa pra lá, não é problema nosso!

Zetsu; tEm razão, vamos!

Kakuzu e Zetsu saem dali e voltam pra diretoria deixando os outros pra resolver os problemas!

Enquanto isso...

Garoto2: Chefia, que que a gente faz com essas meninas?

Líder: Hum... Bate um pouquinho, depois bate mais ai cala a boca delas ai foge com os PC!

Konan: COVARDE!

Líder: Que que tu falou?

Konan: COVARDE!

Líder chuta Konan, Konan segura o chute com a boca e morde a perna do líder.

Líder: AIIII!!

Konan solta...

Líder: MALDITA!! BATE NELA!! BATE NELA!!

Garoto1: agora chefia?

Líder: Não, depois, nós vamos bater nas outras e bater e torturar ela!

Garoto1: qual teu nome garota que morde?

Konan: Marielda Juvecinilda ¬ ¬

Líder: Então, Marielda Juvecinilda, nós iremos te torturar até você gritar "ai, por favor senhor assaltante, Pare!"-imitando Konan com uma voz fininha-

Konan: Que interpretação ridícula da minha voz! Quero uma interpretação melhor!

Líder: Fica quieta mulher!!

Konan: Não! -:P dando língua-

Líder: Olha aqui. Mais um piu seu e eu juro que te estrupo!

Konan: è "estupro" seu idiota!

Líder: como ousa me contrariar?!

Konan: Ousando oras, e eu esqueci de dizer "PIU"

Líder: GRRRRRR!!

Konan: ¬ ¬

Enquanto isso...

Pein: T.T Nós precisamos ir lá urgentemente!

Itachi: E se...

Sasori: Elas não estão mortas!

Tobi: Tobi disse: Garotas bem!!

Hidan: Não complique as coisas Tobi!

Deidara: o que faremos? Un ?

Kiba: T.T

Naruto: T.T

Sasuke: T.T

Shikamaru: Vocês são homens, tenham vergonha! Deixem de viadagem e parem de chorar!

Neji: Insensível! T.T

Gaara: Malvado! T.T

Pein: O Kakashi desmaiou... Se ele tivesse acordado...

Itachi: Vamo para logo de enrola e vamos lá salvar as meninas!!

Todos: AHH!!

Todos seguem para a sala onde estavam os assaltantes...

No caminho...

Gaara: Será que elas estão bem mesmo?

Neji: E se tiverem feito algo com elas?

Kiba: Algo copmo o que?

Naruto: Estuprado elas?

Sasuke: Não, minha pobre irmã!!

Shikamaru: Calem a boca pelo amor de Deus!

Pein: Insensível!!

Itachi: Querem parar com isso ta enjoando!!

Sasori: Parem de falar coisas sem nexo!

Hidan: Oh! Janshin-sama, tenha piedade delas!

Deidara: Se eles tiverem feito algo com elas eu vou explodi-los!

Tobi: Tobi fica com raiva se assaltantes fizerem algo com meninas!

Chegando lá...

Todos vêem as meninas limpando as mãos e todos os assaltantes caídos...

Meninos: O.O

Konan: Que foi?

Pein: Nós... Como vocês conseguiram... ?

FLASH BACK... ON

Konan e todas as meninas se desamarram...

Líder: Como vocês? -levando pisa-

Kishiro: Covardes nos prenderam!-chutando-

Mika: Que droga! -socando-

Beatriz: Desgraçados!-dando voadora-

Rin: Fujões!-dando um mata leão-

Kamiya: Por que eles não bateram nos assaltantes simplesmente?-enforcando-

Hatsu: Eles vieram dialogar com assaltantes!! Que idiotas!-pisoteando-

Reiko: hsuahsuahusahsuahh!! -mangando do assaltante que ela acabara de arremessar na parede-

Harumi: Eu não acredito que eles puderam nos deixar sozinhas... -amarrando um assaltante já debilitado-

Cibelle: E olha que ficaram decepcionados quando falamos em dar pisa neles! -batendo uma cadeira num assaltante-

Sora: Eles nem pareciam homens!-amarrando outro assaltante debilitado-

Hanna: Isso é por que são uns covardes mesmo! São uns frutinhas fracotes! -batendo a cabeça de um assaltante na parede-

Eiria: Que coisa! -amarrando outro assaltante-

FLASH BACK OFF

Pein: O.O Vocês bateram neles?

Konan: Isso mesmo! Nós fizemos o que VOCÊS não fizeram!

Itachi: Como?

Kishiro: Como? Fazendo! Batendo, lutando, dando porrada sabe?!

Itachi: O.O

Konan: Nós ficamos esperando homens fortes, bravos, corajosos...

Reiko: E num cavalo branco!

Tobi: Tobi queria ter cavalo branco!

Konan: Caham! Continuando... Esperávamos homens, fortes, bravos e corajosos virem nos salvar e tudo que vemos são um bando de fracotes que nem sabem bater!

Kishiro: Isso mesmo!

Konan: Parece que o único homem daqui é o Kakashi-sensei mesmo!

Konan abraçando Kakashi...

Kakashi acorda...

Kakashi: Hã? O que? Isso mesmo!

Pein: Hey!

As meninas correm e se abraçam no Kakashi. (imaginem a cena das meninas todas abraçadas no Kakashi...)

Hidan: Kakashi filho da p--

Itachi: Desgraçado!

Pein: Droga!

Sasori: Hey!

Kiba: Kakashi droga! Não roube elas!

Naruto: Como ele consegue?

Sasuke: desde que ele chegou aqui até partece que atraiu as mulheres pra ele!

Neji: Sortudo filho da mãe!

Gaara: Eu queria ser como Ele!

Tobi: Tobi foi covarde?

Mika: Não Tobi, você foi muito corajoso!

Deidara: Kakashi maldito!

Shikamaru: Eu vou pedir pra ele me dizer seu segredo!

Kakashi: Eu como professor tive que ir na frente para ver o que era, levei um soco e fui acordado por Kona que me abraçou, e vocês o que fizeram? NADA!Por isso merecem o título de covardes! -(Hum... Foi bom eu ter fingido estar desmaiado durante o assalto...)

Meninos com dor de cotovelo.

Konan: Vamos sair de perto desses covardes!-olha pra Pein-

Harumi: Er... -olha pra Hidan e sai-

Eiria: Idiotas!-sai-

Hanna: Fracotes! -olha pra Sasuke-

Reiko: shauhsuhaushahshuah!

Hatsu: Bakamasters!-olha pra Gaara-

Cibelle:Pó. Pó. Pó. -imitando uma galinha e olhando pra Kiba-

Beatriz: Não liguem, vamos sair daqui!-olha pra Neji-

Rin: Não acredito nisso Sasori! -olha feio pra Sasori-

Kamiya: E eu pensando que vocês iriam bater neles, mas Não, quiseram "conversar"!-lha pra Shikamaru-

Mika:Até o Tobi sabe que nem tudo se resolve conversando!-aponta pra Tobi-

Sora: Não acredito que meus dois irmãos puderam me deixar lá sem fazer nada! Eles nem conseguem me proteger direito!-olha pra itachi e Sasuke-

Hanna: Só podiam mesmo!-Olha pra sasuke-

Kishiro: Eu quero ficar longe de caras que nem sabem proteger as irmãzinhas menores! -olha para Itachi e sai-

Konan: Pelo menos tenham a decência de tirar os assaltantes daqui, isso não é trabalho pra mulher!

As garotas sobem para o auditório deixando todos os meninos com dor de cotovelo lá em baixo...

Kakashi: Bem, eu acho que o que elas disseram já foi o bastante...

Pein: O que faremos amanhã? Já será o 5° dia...

Kakashi: Bem, no 6° dia eu pensava em organizar uma festa pra gente sair antes da tarde do 7° dia...

Itachi: è...

Kakashi: Nós poderíamos começar organizando a festa amanhã... E poderia ter também um amigo secreto!

Pein: Como, não temos dinheiro pra comprar presente e nem podemos sair daqui1

Kakashi: Bem, nós poderíamos fazer coisas com o material que tem na escola mesmo... Se dermos uma mexidinha ninguém vai notar...

Neji: Que exemplo hein professor?!

Kakashi: Eu quero dizer que vamos colocar tudo em ordem depois... O amigo secreto seria antes da festa...

Sasori: Mas quanto tempo teríamos pra arranjar os presentes?

Kakashi: 24h... Por que começaria de amanhã e terminaria no 6° dia, que é o dia que teremos que organizar a festa...

Meninos: OKKKK!!

Kakashi: Agora, sejam fortes, pareçam inabaláveis e vão contar tudo pras meninas, e aguentyem elas reclamarem sem dar nenhum piu! Tchauuu!! Boa sorte! -começa a dormir...-

Meninos: Que coisa! ¬ ¬"

CONTINUA...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

Obrigada pelas reviewns:

**Meriyasu: **_Pobres meninas?? E cadê as pobres meninas agora? Elas são mais fortes que os homens desse colégio! XDDDD e mais malvadas também! XDDDDD Eu também uso muitas das idéias da minha irmã, a das meninas darem pisa nos bandido foi uma delas XDDDD _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_O kakashi sempre se dá bem,olha só, ele fingiu ter dormido e todas as meninas abraçaram ele!E ta ai a prova que nem o Zetsu nem o Kakuzo desapareceram, eles tão vivos, só não aparecem muito! _

**Wuahana: **_Desculpa, é que eu quis fazer a Harumi falando com o Hidan pra ficar mais fofinho depois! Você vai ter uma surpresa no 6° dia... Ou melhor, a Harumi vai ter uma surpresa... _

**UchihaSora: **_Sora deu uma bronca nos irmãos e pisa nos assaltantes! Acho que bater em bandidos já é o bastante... E ela vai bater nos irmãos dela futuramente, não se preocupe! _

**.bruh-chn xP: **_Como você sempre consegue adfivinhar o que eu vou fazer? È vidente? Tem poderes por acaso? Primeiro a história do ursinho e agora a da Hanna dando pisa nos assaltantes! O.O"! E os beijinhos vão rolar, agora não, por que eu ainda to vendo como fazer, mas nem todos os casais vão ter uma cena se beijando, por que alguns eu nem preciso dizer que se beijaram,bem, isso você vai vendo nos próximos chapters! _

Obrigada por mandarem reviewns e Tchauuu! Até o próximo capítulo!!


	10. Capítulo 8: Amigo secreto

Oiii, eu reformulei o chapter pq tava horrível, além, de ter minha irmãzinha mais velha de 19 aninhos (detalhe 7 anos mais velha que eu) pegando no meu pé pra eu reformular! Descupaxxx!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 8: Amigo secreto...

Então, após subir para o andar de cima, receber vária reclamações e explicar tudo corretamente, Kakashi reuniu todos para o sorteio...

Depois de sortear...

Ficou tudo assim:

Gaara-Hatsu

Hatsu- Gaara

Hidan- Harumi

Harumi- Hidan

Neji- Beatriz

Beatriz- Neji

Shikamaru- Kamiya

Kamiya- Shikamaru

Reiko- Deidara

Deidara- Reiko

Tobi- Mika

Mika- Tobi

Kiba- Cibelle

Cibelle- Kiba

Itachi- Kishiro

Kishiro- Itachi

Pein- Hanna

Konan- Pein

Sasuke- Sora

Hanna- Sasuke

Naruto- Konan

Sora- Naruto

Rin- Sasori

Sasori- Rin

Sasuke: Droga, eu peguei a Sora! Pein, troca comigo?

Pein: Certo -pega papel-

Naruto espera Sasuke sair...

Naruto: Ei, eu peguei a Konan, troca comigo?

Pein: Opa! Achei quem eu queria! Me dá! -troca papel de novo-

E todos os outros fazem a mesma coisa...

Até pegarem os pares desejados...

Depois de todas essas trocas...

Kakashi: Er... Eu acho que só tem você mesmo...

Eiria: è, não tem problema! Até a festa!!

No 6° dia...

Bem, a partir de agora, todos vão confeccionar seus presentes com extrema criatividade e paciência...

Eiria: Bem, eu vou dar esse relógio, eu iria dar ao Tio Asuma, mas acho que ele se contenta com charutos estrangeiros... (lembrando que quando ela chegou no colégio não tinha tirado a mochila das costas, pois então, era lá que estava o relógio!)

Do lado de fora do colégio...

Neji: Ah! Essa flor é muito bonita! -pega a flor-

E segue catando algumas belas flores que tem pra enfeitar a porta do colégio...

Reiko vai pra um cantinho e começa a catar barro de todas as cores (branco, vermelho, marrom)

E depois vai pra sala de artes, pinta uma parte do barro de amarela, outra de azul e outra de verde fazendo ficar multi-cores...

Lá a sala de artes, está Hatsu mexendo com areia colorida e fazendo um desenho ainda não definido no pote...

Enquanto isso...

Na sala de costura...

Harumi: Ah! Eu espero que ele goste -costurando algo-

Kakashi: Er... você poderia não dizer a ninguém que eu estive aqui? -com vergonha costurando algo-

Harumi: Claro! Não se preocupe, eu não conto! -costurando-

Enquanto isso... Na sala de aula, Tobi fazia algo, mexia em algo, usava cola, pintava, media algumas coisas...

Na sala onde os meninos ficavam reunidos (Não é a mesma sala que o Tobi) Sasuke tirou da bolsa da irmã uma coisa... Era algo beje com detalhes vermelhos...

Itachi foi a sala de mecânica e mexia em alguns instrumentos, fazia algumas coisas, m,as tudo sempre em torno de um objeto que estava sob a mesa de metal... Era um objeto indefinido, pois ele havia tirado algumas peças e mexia em alguns fios...

Sasori simplesmente tirou algo da bolsa e embrulhou na sala de artes...

Cibelle foi até a sala de artes e lá pegou alguns panos e começou a fazer algo, um objeto sem-forma até então...

Kiba tirou da sua bolsa um objeto pequeno bem bonitinho...

Pein simplesmente pegou algo na bolsa e tirou, um objeto super pequeno, mais ou menos do tamanho da tampa de uma caneta...

Konan tirou um objeto da bolsa que usava, e embrulhou num pacote bem pequeno e fino...

Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

Sora fazia algo semelhante a um bolinho de arroz...

Beatriz tirara uma bandeja do forno e colocava um creme vermelho por coisas em formato de coração, e despejava também uma calda de morango...

Kishiro tirou uma grande forma de coração do fogão e começou a por um creme branco, depois vermelho e depois enfeitou com um nome bem grande "Itachi"...

Deidara fazia algo com sua argila, pequenos formatos, depois seguiu para fora do colégio e começou a mexer na argila fazendo um outro formato...

Kamiya simplesmente tirou algo da bolsa e embrulhou...

Shikamaru andava pelos corredores sem saber o que dar, ele abaixou a cabeça e viu algo brilhando...

Shikamaru: Anh?

Ele se abaixou, pegou e sorriu como que num tom de "Como eu tenho sorte", colocou aquilo no bolso e seguiu para começar a arrumar o ginásio para a festa...

Gaara estava na sala de artes, estava sozinho lá, pois havia esperado todos saírem dali e moldava algo no barro...

Hanna tirou algo da mochila e colocou no bolso, aquilo foi o bastante para ela sair do auditório e seguir para o ginásio...

Mika pegou uma caixa com alguns furos e sorriu, ela não embrulhou a caixa...

Eiria, Hatsu, Hidan, Harumi,Neji,Beatriz,Shikamaru,Kamiya,Reiko,Mika,Kiba,Pein,Konan,Sasuke,aruto,Sora,Rin,Sasori e Hanna foram arrumar o salão de festas também...

Então eles fazem uma arrumação muito bonita, o salão até então descolorido tinha agora faixas de várias cores espalhadas pelo teto, e um cartaz com o nome "despedida" feito de pano preto, tinha uma boneca de pano com um vestido de um lado da mesa e um menino de terno do outro lado, a mesa estava coberta por um pano vermelho com um branco transparente por cima, e tinha muitas bandejas de comida que as meninas faziam enquanto os meninos arrumavam, na entrada do ginásio tinha uma cortina preta que estava amarrada aos lados da porta com apenas um pedaço recaído sob o buraco da porta...

Os meninos estavam meio que "desarrumados", mas até que as roupas davam para uma festa...

As meninas usavam ou vestidos bonitos, simples,porém, bonitos, algumas usavam calça jeans, mas eram roupas arrumadas o suficiente para a ocasião...

Kakashi pega o microfone, e pede a atenção de todos...

Kakashi: Bem, eu não vou fazer ninguém fazer rodinha pra dar os presentes, cada um procure o seu amigo secreto e dê o presente!

Todos: O.O

Kakashi: Não se preocupem, eu sei que vocês trocaram os nomes de quem pegaram e fizeram sempre um dar no outro, então, rápido, peguem seus presentes e dêem! -deixa o microfone sob a mesa e segue até Eiria-

Eiria: Toma, eu achei isso na minha bolsa e foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em te dar! -mostra um pacote com um pouco de vergonha-

Kakashi: Ah, Que nada! Tome aqui o seu presente! -pega o relógio e dá para Eiria uma boneca parecida com ela, tinha mais ou menos uns 50 cm...-

Itachi: Er... Eu vi isso aqui, era da minha mãe, só que quebrou e eu queria consertar pra dar a ela, então eu sempre ando com isso aqui... E eu consegui consertar... Toma! -mostra a Kishiro uma caixinha de música-

Kishiro: Muito obrigado! -pega a caixinha, vai até um local da sala e volta com um grande bolo em forma de coração- Toma, é pra você!

Itachi: Er... -pega o bolo-

Sasuke: Toma Hanna, era da minha irmã... E eu não sabia o que te dar... -dá um leque a Hanna-

Hanna: Obrigado! Esse é o meu! Toma! -dá 100 iens a Sasuke- Eu não sabia o que dar e não gosto de escolher presentes, ai eu decidi dar isso, por que você compra o que quiser...

Sasuke: Obrigada... -O.O"-

Sora: Toma, eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas! Então, eu mesma fiz! -dá um bolinho recheado pra Naruto-

Naruto: Valeu! Er... E o meu presente... -tira um apito da roupa e dá-

Sora: ... -pega o apito-

Naruto: Foi de coração! -me engana que eu gosto-

Sasuke: EI!!

Itachi: Ei!!

Sora dá um soco em cada um...

Sora: Obrigada! -abraça Naruto-

Neji: Eu como um cavalheiro só consegui imaginar este presente, que mesmo belo, não chega aos pés da sua beleza... -dá um buquê de flores para Beatriz-

Beatriz: Muito obrigada! Eu fiz isso aqui pra você! -dá pra Neji uma caixa com chocolates em forma de coração-

Neji: Você que fez? Muito obrigada! -pega a caixa-

Tobi: Tobi que fez! -entrega uma caixa redonda feita de papel ondulado de cor vermelha com um laço, era muito bonita-

Mika: Obrigada! -abre-

Vê um desenho dentro, no desenho tinha Tobi segurando a mão de Mika e um coração atrás.

Mika: Ah! Que fofinho!

Tobi: A caixa deu muito trabalho, mas o desenho então!

Mika entrega uma caixa cheia de furinhos a Tobi...

Tobi: O que é isso? -abre e vê um ratinho- Ra... -tem sua boca tapada por Mika...

Mika: shhh... é segredo!!

Tobi: hhahah!! Ratinho! -bem baixinho-

Mika: Eu fiz uns furinhos na caixa, por isso dá pra ele respirar, pode usá-la pra criar ele!

Tobi: Brigada!!

Hatsu: Bem, eu trouxe uma garrafa com areia colorida! -mostra uma garrafa com areia colorida formando o desenho de Gaara e Hatsu de mãos dadas...-

Gaara: Foi igual ao desenho do Tobi, só que mais bem feito...-pega-

Tobi: não, Tobi fez um coração atrás!

Gaara: Eu fiz um jarro pra você!-mostra um jarro igual ao dele, só que bem menor-

Hatsu: Que fofo!

Kamiya: Olha, eu trouxe isso pra você Shikamaru, é que meus pais me deram e eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa, mas eu achei que você gostaria!-mostra uma caixa embrulhada-

Shikamaru: Certo -pega- Eu trouxe isso aqui, tenho certeza que vai gostar! -mostra uma pulseira fina prateada com uns detalhes curvados-

Shikamaru abre e vê uma caixa de xadrez...

Kamiya: è linda!, mas como arranjou aqui no colégio?

Shikamaru: Bem, eu estou cansado, isso é uma história pra outro dia...-bocejando-

Kamiya: Ah! Brigada! -abraça Shikamaru!-

Shikamaru: Ta, ta, eu já entendi que você gostou!-tentando afastar a garota de si-

Reiko: Toma Deidara! Eu trouxe barro colorido! -dá um saco com barro colorido-Não é isso que você usa pra fazer esculturas?

Deidara: Er... Eu uso argila, e esse barro foi pintado... E tem pedrinhas! Mas tudo bem, o que vale é a intenção!

Reiko: Ah!

Deidara: eu trouxe isso! -mostra uma pequena escultura de argila de Reiko-

Reiko: Ah! Que fofo, mas é tão pequena...

Deidara: Ah! Eu sabia, eu fiz uma grande, do tamanho de uma pessoa! -leva Reiko até a porta e mostra a escultura dela do tamanho de uma pessoa-

Reiko: AH! OBRIGADA!! -abraça Deidara-

Kiba: olha, eu trouxe isso, você gosta de fantasmas né? -mostra um chaveirinho de um fantasma bem fofinho-

Cibelle; AH! Que fofo, amei, mas eu odeio fantasmas de verdade! -toma mostra um fantoche parecido com o akamaru-

Kiba: Nossa, ficou igualzinho!

Cibelle: Eu fiz com minhas meias!

Kiba solta o fantoche!

Cibelle: Eu to brincando, eu nem uso tênis pra usar meia!

Kiba; ah, ta certo! -pega o fantoche de novo-

--

Num canto mais afastado da sala...

Konan: Eu trouxe isso! -dá um pacote pra Pein-

Pein pega, abre e vê um piercing.

Pein: E eu isso! -dá uma presilha de coração pra Konan.-

Konan: er... Obrigada! -olhando a presilha-

Pein: Ah! É, eu esqueci isso não é tudo do presente! -puxa Konan e dá um beijo nela, e ela retribui o beijo sem hesitar.-

Konan: Poxa cheguei a pensar que você fosse mole demais!

--

Rin: Toma Sasori!-entrega uma caixa com marionetes pra Sasori- Eu sei que você adora essas coisas!

Sasori: Toma aqui! -entrega um kimono branco com flores roxas para Rin-

Rin: Que lindo! -abraça Sasori-

--

Harumi: Olha eu fiz isso aqui pra você se lembrar de m...-cora brutalmente- Da aposta heheh! -entrega um chaveirinho com uma bonequinha dela a Hidan-

Hidan: Ah! Obrigado... Desculpe eu esqueci o seu presente... Er...

Harumi: Não precisa! Er... Eu não ligo! ó ò

--

Depois disso todos os pares começaram a dançar ou conversar.

Hanna: Ei Sasuke, você não achou que aquele era mesmo o meu presente né?

Sasuke: Achei sim, por que?

Hanna: O presente de verdade vem agora! -beija Sasuke-

E Sasuke, claro se aproveita da situação, no meio de todos os outros eles não podiam ser vistos...

--

Enquanto isso...

Hatsu: Gaara!

Gaara: que foi?

Hatsu: Hatsu tem uma surpresinha!

Gaara: o que?

Hatsu puxa Gaara e o beija! Depois sai correndo rindo!

Gaara: Ô/Õ... O ¬ O -pensando coisas pervertidas-

--

Tobi: Tobi trouxe uma coisa além do presente...

Mika: O que?

Tobi: vem com Tobi, Tobi mostra!

Mika: Er... Ta certo!

Começa a chover, Tobi sai do ginásio com Mika e mostra pra ela um cavalo branco...

Tobi: Não, a chuva está tirando a tinta! Deu trabalho pra Tobi pintar!Ta ficando marrom de novo!

Mika: Mas, cadê a cela do cavalo?

Tobi: Selo? Cavalo não precisa de selo pra saberem que é de Tobi!

Mika: "

Tobi monta o cavalo.

Tobi: Vem!

Mika: Er... Eu não acho... -sendo puxada pra cima do cavalo por Tobi- SEGURO!! T.T Eu quero descer Tobi!

Tobi: Não se preocupe, cavalo bonzinho! Né cavalinho? -olha pro cavalo que estava dando uns pulos pra eles caírem-

Mika: T.T -agarra forte no Tobi-

Tobi: ô õ... O ¬ O -pensando em coisas de criança-

Enquanto Tobi corria lá fora no cavalo...

--

Harumi: Pein, você viu o hidan? Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo ele!

Pein: Não... Falando nisso, você viu a Konan? Ela desapareceu!

Gaara: a Hatsu sumiu também!

Sasuke: A Hanna também!

--

Nos corredores do colégio, próximo a diretoria...

Hatsu, Konan e Hanna batem na porta da diretoria e colocam biscoitos a porta com um bilhete... Depois saem correndo...

Zetsu e Kakuzu abrem a porta...

Kakuzu: Biscoitos?

Zetsu pega o bilhete e lê...

Zetsu: "obrigada por fazerem a aposta, devemos MUITO à vocês, tomem isso como forma de nossa gratidão"

Kakuzu e Zetsu se olham e estranham aquilo, mas apenas pegam os biscoitos e se trancam de novo.

No baile...

Shikamaru: er... Parece que a festa já está terminando não é?

Kamiya: è...

Shikamaru: Será que eu...

Kamiya dá um beijo no rosto de Shikamaru.

Kamiya: Bem, eu acho que já vou!

Shikamaru: Er... Eu te acompanho! -O/O"-

--

Kiba: Vamos Cibelle, vamos voltar, eu to cansado!

Cibelle: Espere!

Kiba: Ta!  
Cibelle: Você pode fechar os olhos um pouquinho?

Kiba: Pra que?

Cibelle: apenas feche!

Kiba: Ta certo! -fecha os olhos-

Cibelle dá um beijo em Kiba, fazendo o garoto rapidamente abrir os olhos

Kiba: Anh?

Cibelle: hehehe -sai correndo-

Kiba: Pera ai!! -segue Cibelle-

--

Neji: será que você me permitiria levá-la aos seus aposentos?

Beatriz: Não precisa! -abraça Neji do nada- Que fofinho!!

Neji: Er... O/O

Beatriz: Por que você sempre tenta ser um cavalheiro comigo? Eu não o vejo fazendo isso com mais nenhuma garota!

Neji: Er... Bem, só existe uma explicação... -beija Beatriz-

--

Naruto: Er... Bem sora, você sabe, eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

Sora: O que?

Naruto: Isso! -beija Sora-

Sasuke e Itachi: SEU MALDITO!!

Sora: Idiotas! -cara de demônio- Ah! Naruto!-cara de apaixonada-

Sora pega no braço de Naruto e sai andando se amostrando fazendo seus irmãos ficarem ainda mais irritados. Antes de sair da vista deles, ela ainda lança um olhar provocador para os irmãos.

--

Harumi estava sentada no banco, quando viu hidan, ele olhou em algumas direções e depois, quando a viu foi na direção dela...

Harumi: O que aconteceu? Você sumiu do nada...

Hidan: Er... Bem, o seu presente se lembra? Eu ainda não te dei...

Harumi: ?

Hidan estende a mão e espera a garota pegar.

Harumi pega a mão de Hidan.

Harumi: Então quer dizer que você não esqueceu o presente? -sendo guiada para fora do ginásio- :D

Hidan: Não, eu realmente esqueci, mas... ¬ ¬

Mostra uma árvore e senta, lá debaixo da árvore tinha uma toalha de mesa estendida no chão, com pratos e comida...

Harumi: Você preparou isso?

Hidan: Sim...

Harumi: Ah! Brigada! -abraça Hidan-

Harumi: Que bonito, um jantar a luz do luar!

Hidan: A luz do luar? -olha, Vê que não tem teto- Ah! È mesmo!

Harumi: Ah!

Hidan: Anh?

Harumi dá um selinho Hidan rapidamente, que fica confuso e ela de cabeça baixa muito corada...

Harumi: Er... Desculpe! –abaixando a cabeça com os olhos apertados, morrendo de vergonha como se estivesse procurando algum buraco pra enfiar a cabeça-

Hidan: Er... - hidan levanta o rosto de Harumi com sua mão e retribui o beijo, só que um pouco mais demorado- -/-

No auditório...

Kakashi: è... Parece que eles desobedeceram minhas ordens de ficar cada um em um andar... Mas acho que posso ignorar isso... Só por hoje!

Eiria: Anh? Acho melhor você olhar se os meninos não estão fazendo nada de errado!

Kakashi: è mesmo! -sai da sala-

Eiria encarava a boneca quando viu uma pequena etiqueta pendurada com o nome "Kakashi'

Eiria: Eu sabia... n/n

FLASH BACK KAKASHI ON

Kakashi vê uma pequena etiqueta pendurada na boneca que Harumi havia terminado de costurar...

Kakashi: você colocou seu nome?

Harumi: Sim...

Kakashi: Acho que também vou colocar...

FLASH BACK KAKASHI OFF

Kakashi: Hum... Ah! Fui muito impulsivo, acho que não deveria ter colocado meu nome! Espero que ela não note!?

Kakashi andou pra dar uma olhadinha nos casais...

Bem... Era essa a última noite deles lá, então o que será que vai acontecer de agora em diante? Será que eles realmente ganharão a aposta? Será que acontecerão coisas depois da aposta?

Ao percam o próximo capítulo, vou logo avisando que o próximo capítulo NÃO é o último!

O0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Obrigada pelas reviewns:

**Meriyasu: **_Kakashi ator... Hum... uma boa idéia... Talvez eu faça uma fic com essa idéia hheudhuheduhsheuhsuehusheusuh!!_

**UchihaSora: **_Olha ai, ela bateu no irmãos dela! _

**Carwell: **_Obrigada pela reviewn _

**Etecetera: **_Poxa vc ficou um tempinho sem ler, percebi a falta de reviewn!E como você viu, não a festa não teve jogo da garrafa, nem preciso pra falar a verdade sahushahsuashuahsuh! _

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_todo mundo perdeu um monte de chapters, eu to demorando mais a postar, por que eu sempre tenho que refazer o chapter pq nunca fica bom a primeira vez que eu escrevo! T.T _

**Wuahana: **_Continuação, e a surpresinha que eu falei!! _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_O tobi é o Tobi como vc disse, com certeza eu não faria ele atirando em ninguém! Ele é inocente demais pra isso! Vai ter uma cena fofinha dele o próximo chapter! _

Mais uma vez vlw pelas reviewns, Kissus tchau!! Até o próximo capítulo!!


	11. Capítulo 9: Volta as aulas

Oiii!! Olha eu reformulei pq tava uma porcaria (segundo minha irmã) !!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 9: Volta as aulas...

Naquela noite, com certeza ninguém dormiu, era afinal o fim daquela idiotice toda, mas até que não era tão idiota assim... Afinal, foi por causa dessa coisa "idiota" que todo mundo se deu bem...

Todos estavam inquietos...

No outro dia...

Kakashi acorda todo mundo...

--

Numa sala...

Sora dormia em cima de seus irmãos de camisola, Naruto estava num canto da mesma sala e Hanna estava agarrada em Sasuke.

Sora estava com os pés na barriga e Sasuke e a mão na cara de Itachi.

Itachi acorda... E sasuke também...

Itachi e Sasuke olham pra irmã... E a cobrem rapidamente...

Naruto acorda e fica olhando Sora de camisola babando...

Sora acorda...

Sora abre a porta da sala e Vê um monte de gente que se preparavam para tomar café...

Todos: O.O

Sasuke e Itachi correm e fecham a porta da sala pra que ninguém mais a veja, mas...

Naruto: O¬O

Sasuke e itachi dão um soco nele fazendo ele desmaiar...

Naruto: X¬X

Zetsu e Kakuzu na diretoria...Começam a anunciar através das caixas de som espalhadas pelo colégio...

Kakuzu: Infelizmente -snif- é o fim da aposta -snif- e eu... Vou ter que...

Zetsu: Você consegue! -voz de fundo-

Kakuzu: PAGAR A VOCÊS!! -chorando-

Zetsu: Você é um homem! Não deve chorar!

Kakuzu: Droga ainda ta ligado! -desliga-

Todos: ¬ ¬"

Kakashi: Bem, eu acho que temos janelas pra consertar e coisas pra organizar...

Todos: AHHHH!!

Então, eles reparam as janelas quebradas, arrumam as cadeiras, limpam o ginásio e o auditório e põe tudo em ordem...

Depois arrumam suas coisas e saem do colégio umas 10h da manhã...

--

Kakashi: hehe! E o meu livro?

Tobi: Agente paga livrinho, só que as meninas não precisam! Tobi é cavaleiro!

Meninos: Não!!

Konan: Já que não precisamos pagar...

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! E é um cavaleiro!

Kakashi: sim Tobi, você é um cavalheiro!

Pein: è "cavalheiro" seu idiota!

Konan: Ah! Então os outros também concordam!

Kakashi: se organizem pra pagar! Hehe! \ \

Pein: Bem, nós vamos pagar o livro do Kakashi, agente prometeu, não vamos farrapar! uu

Kakuzu: Ah! Sim, novata, não vamos te pagar, por que você não passou os 7 dias aqui!

Eiria: Anh?

Zetsu: isso mesmo!

Eiria: Ah! Droga!

--

Pein: Er... kakashi sensei nos vemos depois! Tobi maldito Grrr!!

Konan: Vamos Pein! Você vai me levar pra casa!

Pein: O/O Certo!

--

Kishiro: tchau pessoal! Vejo vocês na aula!

Itachi: er... Pode deixar, eu te levo pra casa!Nós somos vizinhos!

Sasuke: Vem Hanna!

Hanna: você vai me levar pra casa?

Sasuke: claro! A sua casa é bem na esquina da minha rua...

Hanna: :D

Sora: me esperem!!

Naruto: sora-chan!! Eu vou com você!

Itachi e Sasuke: Nunca!!

Sora: O que?? -olhar assassino pros dois- Pode vir Naruto!! -puxa Naruto pelo braço-

--

Neji: Caham! Eu como um cavalheiro devo levar uma dama até sua casa...

Beatriz: Você é tão fofo! - - - -

Neji: er... O/O... Bem, vamos!

--

Reiko: hsuashuahsuahsushuh!! Você me leva pra casa deidara? Eu tenho argila lá! Agente pode moldar uns bichinhos engraçados!

Deidara: Claro!!

--

Rin: Sasori, vamos pra minha casa! Eu vou fazer um bolo!

Todos exceto rin e Sasori: BOLO?? PRA QUE??

Sasori: claro!

Rin: vamos comemorar osso aniversário de 3 meses de namoro!

TODOS: O.O

Meninos: Sasori? Você ta namorando e não contou?!

Sasori: e por que eu contaria?

Pein: Maldito! Escondendo as coisas!

Rin: Vamos Sasori!!

--

Tobi: tobi vai pra casinha!

Mika: er... Tobi, deixa que eu te levo pra casa!

Tobi: ta!

Pein: as vezes eu acho que o Tobi é um pouco estranho... Como ele deixa a menina levar ele pra casa?

Tobi: lalalalalalalal!!

Mika: vamos!

--

Shikamaru: er... Kamiya, pode deixar que eu te levo em casa!

Kamiya: Sério?

Shikamaru: è... A sua casa é caminho pra minha!

Kamiya: Certo! /

Na casa de Kamiya...

Kamiya: BRIGADA!!tchau!! -fecha a porta acenando-

Shikamaru: Droga! Agora eu vou ter que arrodear tudo! Por que eu fui pegar a contra-mão da minha casa?

--

Antes disso...

Gaara: Er...

Hatsu: Vamos pra casa Gaara!

Gaara: Er... Ta bom!

--

Harumi: anh! Então, eu já vou... -esperando algo-

Hidan: certo!

Pein: Hidan!

Harumi já estava indo embora...

Hidan: Ah! Espera! -corre atrás dela-

Harumi: Er... Não precisava!

--

Kiba: Hehe! Finalmente vou rever o Akamaru!

Cibelle: Posso ver ele também!?

Kiba: Claro!!

Cibelle: AH! Eu vou com você!

--

Kakashi: er... Bem, eu prometi ao seu tio Asuma que iria cuidar de você, então acho que tenho que levar você pra casa... -\ \

Eiria: Anh... Ta certo, acho que ta tudo bem...

--

Então, depois daquilo tudo, como será que tudo ficaria?

Passou-se uma semana depois do término da aposta, e agora, as aulas já haviam voltado... Já estava no final do ano, e todos os alunos estavam recebendo seus boletins...

--

Garoto1: você soube?

Garota1: O que?

Garoto1: Dizem que tinha um fantasma aqui no colégio...

Garota1: è... Eu ouvi dizer que era uma coisa com capa preta e foice...

Garoto1: ao, eu ouvi dizer que era um bicho com cara azul e cabelo vermelho que aparece no lugar do reflexo da pessoa!

Cibelle: ... -sem graça-

Konan: nossa...

Jurandinilda: Konan, você soube?

Konan: O que?

Jurandinilda: Dava pra ouvir risadas aqui no prédio do colégio...

Konan: sério? -OO assustada com medo que Jurandinilda descobrisse-

Jurandinilda: Sim, e dizem que as risadas eram de estudantes que foram assassinados por bandidos que vieram ao colégio...

Criaturagrotesca: Ju! Konan! Eu ouvi dizer que bandidos invadiram o colégio pra roubar o dinheiro do colégio...

Jurandinilda: não, foi pra roubar os computadores!

Konan: Nossa, eu to por fora! Hahahahah!-risada forçada-

Jurandinilda: E quando a polícia interrogou os ladrões disse que eles falaram que apanharam de 100 caras bem fortões!

Konan: Não, eu soube que eles apanharam de algumas mulheres, e quiseram esconder isso da polícia...

Criaturagrotesca: Sério?

Konan: Claro! -risada malvada-

--

Na sala de aula...

Kakashi: Bem, Eiria, pode pegar os boletins na diretoria?

Eiria: Sim! -sai para pegar os boletins...-

As caixas de som do colégio...

Tsunade: Bem, para os alunos do 3° ano terá um baile de formatura, se os alunos do 1° e 2° ano quiserem participar, estejam a vontade, mais informações no aviso que vai vir com o boletim de vocês!

Desliga caixa de som.

--

Pein: Uau! Hidan, pela primeira vez você não ficou em recuperação! Passou em todas direto!

Hidan: É... É bem estranho!

Pein: Mas como você conseguiu?

Hidan: hum... -olha pra Harumi, cora- Sei lá!

Pein: O.Õ

--

Voz do Kakashi na caixa de som do colégio: os alunos: Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke,Gaara, Neji, Tobi,Shikamaru,Deidara E sasori compareçam no auditório no intervalo...

--

Kakashi: hehehe!

Pein: droga!!

Kakashi: Parece que o 3° livro do IchaIcha Paradise ainda está sendo feito por que deu erro na publicação, por isso está o dobro do preço original!

Meninos: T.T

Deidara: Nossa carteira vai ficar lisa... T.T

Tobi: hehe! Tobi vai comprar presente! o

Kakashi: hehe!

Gaara: Kakashi-sensei aproveitador!

Neji: Pilantra!

Naruto: por que você gosta tanto de ver a gente sem grana?

Sasuke: Como você pode conseguir que as meninas te adorem?

Kiba: Sortudo!

Hidan: Ladrão!

Deidara: Malvado! Un !

Shikamaru: Assaltante!

Itachi: Ero-sensei!

Tobi: Sensei bonzinho! Se sensei fosse malvado não ganhava presente!

Sasori: Como você pode ser tão inocente Tobi?

Tobi: Hum? -carinha inocente de criança-

Meninos: O.O"

--

Konan: Eu vou esperar o Pein me convidar pro Baile!

Kishiro: Eu vou esperar o Itachi!

Reiko: hsuashauh! E você Harumi?

Harumi: er...-cora brutalmente- o Hidan...

Konan: O.O pela primeira vez você adimitiu!

Mika: eu vou convidar o Tobi!

Konan: é, ele é inocente demais pra te convidar mesmo!

Rin: O sasori já me convidou!

Konan: claro! Vocês tão namorando! ¬ ¬

--

Kamiya: Eu quero ir com o Shikamaru!

Sora: Eu vou encher o saco dos meus irmãos pra eles deixarem eu ir com o Naruto!

Hatsu: Eu fiquei aperreando o Gaara pra ele ir comigo!

FLASH BACK ON

Hatsu: vai comigo!

Gaara: Espere!

Hatsu: Vai comigo?

Gaara: calma!

Hatsu: vai comigo?

Gaara Ta Ta Ta!! Eu vou!!

FLASH BACK OFF

Hanna: Eu vou grudar e chantagear o Sasuke pra ele me levar!

Beatriz: Eu quero ir com o Neji!

Cibelle: eu vou com o Kiba!!

--

Na hora da saída...

Pein: Konan, borá ao baile comigo?

Konan: Certo!

--

Neji: Caham! Bem... Eu... Sou um cavalheiro e queria saber se por acaso você quer ir ao baile comigo...

Beatriz: Ta, eu vou!

--

Kiba: e ai! Cibelle, já tem parceiro pro Baile?

Cibelle: Não!

Kiba: então, quer ir comigo?

Cibelle: Ta!

--

Naruto: Sora! Eu queria ir ao baile com você!

Sora: sério? -carinha de apaixonada-

Naruto: claro!

Sasuke e Itachi: NÂO!!VOCÊ NÂO VAI COM ESSE DEPRAVADO DE JEITO NENHUM!!

Sora: calem a boca! Eu escolho meu parceiro do baile! -cara de demônio- Eu vou com você Naruto! -cara de boazinha-

--

Tobi: tobi vai ao baile Mika vai também?

Mika: Vou!

Tobi: Mika quer ir com Tobi?

Mika: Você está me convidando pra ir com você? o.õ

Tobi: Sim! Tobi é cavaleiro!

Mika: Ah! Que fofinho! -abraça Tobi-

Tobi: .

--

Kishiro: sabe Itachi, acho que eu deveria agradecer pelo presente que você me deu!

Itachi: ?

Kishirpo: Você vai ao baile?

Itachi: vou1

Kishiro: Você poderia ir comigo?

Itachi: er... Eu ia mesmo te convidar! E... Eu vou!

--

Reiko: deidara! Vem comigo?

Deidara: Quer ir ao baile? Un ?

Reiko: Claro! :D

Deidara: Eu vou com você!

--

Sasuke: Bem...

Hanna: acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu...

Sasuke: Ta certo, eu te levo ao baile!

Hanna: Ah! -abraça Sasuke-

--

Kamiya: Shikamaru! Eu sei que você não é muito de ir a festas, mas você...

Shikamaru: Eu vou com você! Acho que me divertir por uma noite pode ser cansativo, mas vale a pena!

Kamiya: /

--

Harumi: ...

Hidan: Er... Bem, eu não sou muito meloso, então eu vou direto ao ponto! Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Harumi: è sério?:D

Hidan: è...

Harumi: Eu... Sim! -/

--

Eiria: Ah! Vocês já tem par pro baile, eu não...

Konan: Mas você vai também! A intenção é se divertir!

Eiria: Ta certo... Acho que vou...

Konan: Certo!!

--

O baile já estava sendo preparado e todos estão ansiosos...

O que será que vai acontecer?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AVISO: ESTE È O PENÙLTIMO CAPÍTULO!

Obrigada pelas reviewns:

**Meryiasu: **_Obrigada, e como você viu, só vai ter mais um chapter! _

**Paty-kon-chan: **_Desculpa, eu escrevi tão rápido que nem vi esse erro, mas eu reescrevi o chapter e ajeitei alguns errinhos! Ta ai o capítulo 8 reformulado! _

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_Obrigada!Eu tento fazer o mais fofo possível! E agora ai o chapter 9! _

**Wuahana: **_Sempre vai ficar fofo, por que esse casal é bonitinho dá pra fazer muitas cenas fofas! _

**.bruh-chan xP: ** _Obrigada! Ta aqui!Bem, o próximo chapter vai ser mais ou menos assim Tb! _

Obrigada a todos que acompanham este fic e me mandam reviewns!

Agradeço mesmo1 Tchauuu! Até o próximo chapter!


	12. Capítulo 10: Baile FINAL

Oiii!! Demorei pra postar pq eu tive uns trabalho essa semana e tava pensando numas idéias pra fazer o chapter legal!

Preciso informar q infelizmente o meu Pc iria ser formatado e empacotei a fic num Cd, só q demorou um mês, não 2 meses e ainda não formataram, tomei coragem (e vergonha na cara) e vim postar o capítulo final! óó

Espero que gostem, finalmente o chapter final!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 10 FINAL: Baile...

Todos os preparativos estavam sendo feitos, as encomendas de doces, e do bolo, as garotas estavam organizando o ginásio para deixá-lo bem bonito, e aproveitavam para escolher seus vestidos para o evento também, cada um mais bonito que o outro...

Enfim, o tão esperado baile, todas estavam muito animadas com aquilo, afinal, já sabiam quem seriam seus pares e certamente gostavam muito de quem eram, estavam muito, muito felizes. (pra variar)

A noite tão esperada, chegava...

Pein: Ah! A konanzinha vai comigo, com quem vocês vão?

Deidara: Reiko!

Neji: Beatriz.

Tobi: Mika!

Hidan: ... Não quero responder...

Gaara: ? Eu vou com a Hatsu!

Shikamaru: Isso é cansativo...

Todos: O.O"

Sasori: Eu vou com a minha namorada, óbvio!

Sasuke: Hum...

Naruto: Eu vou com a sua irmã, Sasuke!

Kiba: Eu vou com a Cibelle!

Kakashi aparece do nada...

Kakashi: Eu não tenho par!

Todos: DE ONDE VOCÊ SURGIU??

Kakashi: Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, só que embaixo da terra, escutando o que diriam, hehehe, mesmo que não estejamos na aposta, eu tenho que monitorar meus alunos para ver se não estão fazendo nada de errado!

Pein: Claro que não faríamos nada Kakashi-sensei -cínico-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Enquanto isso...

Reiko: Eu vou com o Deidei ahuhsauhshasuahuh!

Beatriz: Você parece muito feliz, pra falar a verdade todo mundo ta animadinho com o baile!

Mika: Ah! -perdida em seus pensamentos com os olhinhos brilhando-

Hatsu: Que foi Mika? Você parece perdida em seus pensamentos!

Harumi: è por que ela está feliz, por que o Tobi-kun convidou ela pro baile!

Mika: Ele tem um belo cavalo marrom, e disse que viria me buscar nele! Não é romântico?

Rin: è fofinho!

Hanna: Hum... O Sasuke prometeu que iria fazer uma surpresa!

Sora: Não se preocupe, tem mais possibilidade do meu irmão fazer algo bonito que o Naruto, mas mesmo assim, ele é tão lindo!

Kamiya: Espero que o Shikamaru não se atrase!

Cibelle: O Kiba disse que iria me buscar com estilo!

Kishiro: E você Eiria, não vai ao baile?

Eiria: Eu não sei... Não tenho par!

Kishiro: Ah! Mas o que importa é se divertir!

Eiria: Você pode dizer isso, mas seu par é Uchiha Itachi, um garoto cobiçado por todas as garotas da escola!

Kishiro: ah, mas o que isso importa? Tenho certeza que você vai achar algum garoto pra dançar com você, tem tantos!

Eiria:... Ah! -suspiro- Tá bom, eu vou! -pensa-

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o

Kakashi: Atchim!-espirra- acho que alguém está falando de mim...

Itachi: Bem isso não importa, eu vou pra casa, se eu não for cedo, a Kishiro vai me matar!

Pein: Ah! Então você vai com a Kishiro?

Itachi: Ahm... Er... Você não ouviu isso! -sai correndo-

Hidan: Eu também lembrei que preciso ir logo!

Pein: Você? Você está muito estranho Hidan, tirando notas boas, sem ficar em recuperação, anda pontual e todo certinho, tá virando CDF por acaso?

Hidan: Hum? Er, amh, Claro que não seu idiota! -paralisado chio de gotinhas na cabeça- Eu vou indo, até mais! -dispara e desaparece dali num instante-

Então, os demais também saem e vão para suas casas, se arrumar e esperar para a noite chegar...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

No final da tarde...

Kishiro: Finalmente, terminamos a arrumação do baile!

Reiko: Mal espero para chegar o baile, as luzes acesas, tubo binto e os garotos, isso é que uma despedida do colégio!

Cibelle: Bem, vamos logo, tmos que nos arrumar, não quermos nos atrasar certo?

Meninas: Certo! Ahhahaah!

Então, todas saem e vão para suas casas para se arrumar...

As garotas com toda a certeza passaram horas e horas decidindo a maquiagem, arrumando os cabelos, enfim se produzindo, afinal, qual a garota que não gostaria de ir ao baile com o garoto que ama?

E finalmente, a noite havia chegado, tudo que faltava, era os garotos virem buscar-lhes...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0

Itachi: Sora, me desculpe, mas nós vamos buscar a Kishiro e a hanna e o Naruto também! Por isso, entra aí no carro! (lê-se: limusine preta de luxo total).

Sora: Certo!

Sora, Sasuk e Itachi entram na limusine e saem para buscar seus respectivos pares...

Na casa de Hanna...

A garota se encontrava impaciente, minutos mais pareciam horas pra ela, queria ir logo ao baile...

Então, aquela bela limusine parou na sua porta, deixando-a realmente surpresa, e muito feliz...

Sasuke abre a porta da limusine: Entre, vamos!

Hanna: Sasuke! -pula em cima-

Sasuke: Ah! Ta bom, vamos! -fecha a porta-

Agora, a bela limusine se dirige à casa de Kishiro, que por sua vez parecia calma, apenas esperava pacientemente, mostrando que não tinha dúvidas sobre o que o Uchiha havia prometido de vir...

Itachi: Kishiro! -apenas abaixou o vidro da limusine e a chamou-

Kishiro: Itachi, você chegou, posso entrar?

Itachi: claro! -abre a porta-

Kishiro entra e então todos exceto Sora seguem desanimados pra casa do Naruto (como é que pode a mulher ir buscar um homem pro baile? Que falta de consideração!)

Chega na casa do Naruto...

Sora sai da limusine saltitando e gritando por Naruto, que logo vem correndo para a porta e num gesto meio atrapalhado corre até Sora, já de braços abertos (literalmente) para abraçá-la, até que o som da busina da limusine interrompe o momento...

Itachi: vamos logo! -mal humor-

Sora: vamos Naruto! -pega a mão dele e o puxa até o carro, entrando e finalmente seguindo o destino inicial: baile-

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reiko estava na porta de casa esperando Deidara chegar, até ver um grande pássaro de argila parar bem na sua frente...

Deidara: Reiko, sobre aqui, não é um inseto, é um pássaro de argila, nós vamos ao baile, voando nele!

Reiko: Incrível, isso é lindo Deidara! Ah! -sobre no pássaro e se agarra em Deidara, que logo levanta vôo e o pássaro vai voando pelos céus ao baile-

Era uma vista bela, as ruas vistas de cima, e o vento fazendo os cabelos de Reiko voarem, aquilo foi com certeza uma experiência única.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin estava na praça, onde Sasori havia prometido pegá-la, e esperava ele...

Então, ela avista um belo carro preto brilhante parando ali, bem na sua frente, e de dentro do carro, alguém baixa o vidro...

Rin: Sasori! Estava te esperando!

Sasori: Entre!

Rin entra no carro e ambos seguem até o baile...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Cibelle: Será que o Kiba não vai vir? -desanimada-

Kiba: Eu não vir? Está louca?

Cibelle: Kiba! Então, está pronto pra ir ao baile?

Kiba: Claro! Nó vamos no Akamaru!

Cibelle: Isso é lindo! -emocionada-

Então, os dois montam no akamaru, que os leva até o baile...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Beatriz: Neji, você disse que tinha um modo diferente de irmos ao baile...

Neji: E eu achei! -estala o dedos, e da esquina da rua aparece uma carroça bela, branca com detalhes dourados e cavalos brancos-

Beatriz: Neji! Isso é lindo, mas onde arranjou essa carroça?

Neji: Pra uma dama como você, esse era o transporte mais adequado, e eu tive que arranjá-lo, apenas aceite meu convite e vamos ao baile -dá uma rosa-

Beatriz: Nossa, você sabe mesmo como convencer uma garota, sabia? -sobe na carroça, e logo em seguida Neji sobe, então, ambos vão ao baile-

0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

Hatsu: Gaara! Você veio, mas por que está em cima da sua areia?

Gaara: Eu vou levá-la até lá assim, suba aqui! -em cima da areia que flutuava sob seu comando-

Hatsu: Ah! Você é mesmo bonitinho! -sobe na areia e espera até ele dar o comando para a areia guiá-los ao baile-

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kamiya estava esperando no seu quarto até Shikamaru chegar, mas ele não aparecia, então a garota ficava cada vez mais impaciente, até ouvir um som de algo duro batendo na janela...

Kamiya: O que? -vai até a janela e vê Shikamaru com uma pedra nas mãos-

Kamiya: Ah! Shikamaru, estou indo! -abre a janela e a pula-

Shikamaru a segura...

Shikamaru: Você ta maluca, se tivesse caído...

Kamiya: Mas você me segurou certo? Agora vamos! -puxa Shikamaru e vai seguindo a pé até o baile-

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o000

Harumi estava na praça, mas aquela hora da noite ali era um lugar perigoso, pois muitos assaltantes e vendedores de drogas iam, mas ela não podia fazer nada, afinal, Hidan havia combinado de se verem ali...

Cara1: olha aquela garota, ela ta sozinha!

Cra2: vamos "falar" com ela!

Cara1: claro!

Os dois caminhavam em direção à Harumi, que nem percebeu, estava tão distraída em seus devaneios que nem se deu conta das duas figuras se aproximando...

-Vamos?

Harumi: Hum? -levanta a cabeça e vê Hidan-

Hidan: Obrigado por esperar, agora vamos! -estende a mão-

Cara1: Quem é aquele?

Cara2: Não sei, mas já o vi falar com o cara que manda aqui na praça!

Cara1: Que droga!

As duas figuras apenas desistem de ir até Harumi e deixam Hidan ir embora levando a garota consigo 9nossa parece até uma cena de rapto!)

O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mika estava muito feliz esperando Tobi vir buscá-la, saltitava de um lado à outro apenas esperando o momento da chegada daquele garoto ingênuo e Amável...

Ela ouviu um barulho de galope, e logo se animou, olhando para trás e vendo ao fundo da rua, Tobi montado em seu cavalo branco (Ele pintou de novo), parecendo um príncipe que veio salvá-la do escuro e levá-la ao um lugar lindo...

Tobi chegou até Mika e parou o cavalo, estendendo a mão para a mesma subir, e foi o que ela fez sem pensar ao menos uma vez...

Mika: Ah! Você é tão fofo! -agarra tobi-

Tobi: Tobi é fofo! -bochechinha rosa de um jeito fofo- Ehh! –coloca o cavalo para galopar, e assim segue ao baile-

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00Eiria estava meio desanimada, mas foi até o carro de seu tio, e entrou, mesmo não tendo par para o baile...

Asuma: Espero que se divirta -dirigindo-

Eiria: acho que vou me divertir, por que meus amigos estão todos lá sabe?

Asuma: Entendo...

Eiria: Talvez ter um par não seja tão ruim assim!

Asuma: è verdade, você pode se divertir, e além disso tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um garoto que te ache bonita!

Eiria: Não diga isso, está me deixando sem graça!

Asuma: Ora vamos, não estou brincando!

Eiria: Tio!

Asuma: haha! Tá certo, eu sei, bem, é aqui a parte que você desce do carro e se diverte a noite toda, tenha um bom baile! -estaciona o carro-

Eiria: Obrigada! Tchau! -sai do carro e vai em direção à festa-

Ela entrou naquele lugar repleto de luzes, muito bonito, muitos de seus amigos estavam lá, todos se divertindo e dançando, e ela apenas observava, até que sentou-se e ficou olhando para todos, esperando o tal "garoto" chegar...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Hatsu: Vamos Gaara, vamos dançar!

Gaara: Nós só estamos namorando à duas semanas e você já quer contar pra todo mundo?!

Hatsu: O que tem demais?

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0

Reiko: Deidara!

Deidara: Hum? -se vira pra Reiko que tasca um beijo nele!- THE ART IS A BANG! -feliz-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o00o

Tobi: Tobi quer dançar!

Mika: Claro Tobi!

Tobi: Ehhh!

Mika: ahhahahh! -dança com Tobi-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eiria estava sentada no banco, até ouvir uma voz familiar...

-Está sozinha de novo?

Eiria olha atentamente e logo reconhece, Kakashi...

Eiria: Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: Parece que você não tem um par e eu também, que tal uma dança pra te animar?

Eiria: Valeu Sensei! -vai até a pista de dança e dança com Kakashi (óbvio né?!)-

Kakashi: Está mais feliz agora?

Eiria: acho que sim, pelo menos, acho que deveria estar feliz já que é a minha formatura do colégio, depois disso eu vou estudar pra uma faculdade...

Kakashi: è mesmo, então, por que você está triste?

Eiria: Não estou, pelo menos não agora! /

Kakashi:

Eiria: ...Kakashi-sensei... Sabe, nós somos professor e aluno agora, mas quando a festa acabar, nós vamos ser dois adultos certo?

Kakashi: ?

Eiria: -a voz dela foi barrada por fogos de artifício que soltaram do lado de fora como forma de comemoração, mas Kakashi ouviu muito bem suas palavras-

Hanna: Os fogos de artifício, são tão bonitinhos!

Cibelle: Olhe, aquele tem um formato de cachorrinho!

Harumi: Olhe! Aquele tem o formato de um coração, não é lindo?

Hidan: ... è... õO"

Harumi:

Todos olhavam atentamente os fogos de artifício, e agora depois daquilo, a festa parou, todos pararam para apreciar o momento...

Eiria: Como eu disse, eu ainda não te dei meu beijo daquele dia do pôker não foi?

E assim continuam os fogo de artifício, que traziam com certeza várias lembranças, que mais tarde poderiam dar uma boa história...

E aqui termina a aposta da qual todos ganharam, depois de muitos sustos e confusões que aconteceram nesse colégio, isso é uma coisa da qual nenhum deles esquecerá!

--

FIM

Agradeço à todos que acompanharam a fic e tiveram a paciência de esperar a demora desse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado da fic


End file.
